Some Other Place
by KATECRILEY
Summary: The guys take a night off to blow off some steam.
1. Chapter 1

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

They were making good time back to L.A , the job over, bad guys behind bars and a family shipping company was saved. B.A was driving per usual , Hannibal in the passenger seat looking at the mile makers pass. Face and Murdock in the back seats talking softly to each other. Every once in awhile Hannibal would hear a laugh from his two younger friends. He would glance back and catch Murdock's face in the light, he was enthralling Face with a story of his days in the Thunderbird's. B.A even was smiling when he would hear bits and pieces of the story. Colonial Smith loved moments like this, when they were all together and not worrying about anything. There had been no interference from the Military. Everyone was in good spirits, Even the normally grumpy Sargent hadn't threatened bodily harm on anyone in the past 4 days. Spying a neon sign off in the distance Hannibal turned to B.A .

" Turn off at that exit B.A." B.A nodded not knowing why but what Hannibal wanted he got.

Murdock felt the van slow and stopped talking to Face and looked around B.A's seat in concern

" Problem Colonel?" he asked

"Nope Captain just thinking. When was the last time we all went out for a night on the town together?"

"Well that time in Mexico." Face said

"Nope that was a job." Hannibal answered

" Oh what about that time EL Paso." Murdock said

" JOB."

" I am saying a nite on the town all four of us."Hannibal was grinning now

" what do you think guys some drinks some music some pool. We are far enough out of L.A that we won't run into Decker. Pull in here B.A. What do you say guys? I know I could go for a drink." Hannibal stated

" Awe come on Hannibal I'm not dressed to go out." Face complained. He was dressed in a pair of jeans a red polo shirt and his black leather jacket .

"It's a bar Face not a five star restaurant. You look fine."Hannibal told him

"So what do you say guys?"

B.A was the first to answer "Yea I wouldn't mind stretching my legs for a bit as long as I don't have to pull anyone out of a fight like when we would go the bars in Nam."This comment was directed directly at Hannibal

Murdock piped up next "Sounds like fun and if it keeps me out of the V.A for a little while longer!"

" You in Face?"Hannibal asked

" Yea why not could be fun, and we are far out of town that no one will know me here and see me dressed like this."

" That's the spirit kid." Hannibal ginned again. Murdock slapped Face on the shoulder

" First rounds on me then guys." Murdock said as they pulled into the bar.

It was a small bar called Some Other Place. There was about 15 cars in the parking lot. It was a Wednesday night and still early. B.A Parked the van back in under a street lamp. He was always cautious with his ride. Out of habit he left it in a position they would be able to get out quick should they need. As they exited the van they could hear the jukebox playing the Rolling Stones.

Murdock broke into a grin as he caught up to his friends he started singing along with Mick Jagger.

"I can't get no .. Come on Face sing with me Satisfaction ."Face couldn't deny it he was already starting to feel like tonight would be fun . Hannibal was laughing and B.A just shook his head . Yea it was gonna be a good night .


	2. Chapter 2

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

Chapter 2

The four men walked through the door and grabbed a table , B.A sat at the end with his back against the wall, Murdock slid into the chair next to him, Face next to Murdock then Hannibal across from them. That way even though his back was exposed He knew Face and Murdock could watch it, But He also could still talk to his friends . Even though they were "Off " old habits die hard . A waitress approached the table and introduced herself as " Patty" She rattled off the drink specials and waited for the order. Murdock ordered a pitcher of the local beer on tap . She smiled at him and went to the bar.

Hannibal looked around and saw that there were pool tables in the back and also a few Steel tipped Dart boards. He noticed the bar was clean and well taken care of. They were getting a few looks from other patrons but just regular looks. The few people that Hannibal did make eye contact with just nodded in greeting and went on with their night. It seemed like a nicer place than the outside would have led them to believe. Hannibal relaxed in his seat as Patty came back with a large pitcher of beer and 4 frosty mugs .

" Here ya go gentleman " Murdock reached in his pocket and paid for the beer " Thank you patty " he smiled

" You guys new around here ? She asked as she poured beer into the mugs

'No Ma'am Just passing through on our way back to L.A" Murdock told her

" Well welcome to Some Other Place, we are just a little pub but what we lack in glitz we make up for in personality " She smiled at the 4 very different men in front of her. She loved her job and it was meeting new interesting people she loved the most about it. And she had a feeling these men would be interesting.

"Hey sounds like me right Face ? " Murdock elbowed his friend

" Yea Murdock just like you buddy " Face smiled at the pretty waitress and said " Don't mind him he doesn't get out much"

Patty laughed at the look on the darker haired man

She could tell they all knew each other well , when the large black man pipped up with " She said personality Fool , Not Personalities, " then he giggled and took a swig of his beer. A little foam settled on his mustache .

Murdock reached over and tried to wipe it away " You got a little somethin there big guy " The rest of the table laughed . Yep these guys should be fun she thought .

' Don't let his gruff exterior fool ya Patty, He may look tough but he's just a big teddy bear , Aren't ya BA " , Murdock grinned at his larger friend

"Can't take them anywhere " Face said Patty laughed as she went off to take care of another table

" She's cute huh Face" Murdock said as he looked around the bar. Then he spotted what he was looking for the Jukebox

" Oh yea, I'll be right back muchocho's I got the music in me and it needs to come out " He grabbed his beer and headed to the jukebox

Hannibal watched the pilot make his way away from the table, " I don't know what he loves more , flying or music "

" Or annoying me " BA grumbled

" Probably a three way tie there BA " Face said as he scanned the room. He noticed a group of women enter the bar, they took the empty table next to them. Face smiled and was about to get up as Murdock returned and said " Down Boy , I thought it was guys night "

" I wasn't doing anything , I was just gonna check out the facilities "

" By that you mean your reflection in the mirror "

" NO Hannibal I was just gonna check out the bathrooms and see if there was a back door to this place we can never be to careful ya know " Face knew he was busted but the con man wasn't about to admit it

"Relax Lieutenant that's an order " Hannibal said Face wasn't fooling him , but he never gave up a chance to reel in his second in command, " I have already eyed the exits, Come on B.A , lets hit the pool table, Face ,Murdock you guys want winner. ? " As Hannibal asked this the Jukebox kicked in with some B.B. King . Murdock ginned and was tapping his long fingers on the table . He played a bunch of songs a few to cover all his friends musical tastes. He knew B.A was a blues fan. B.A was nodding his head in time to the music as he got up and headed towards the pool tables. Hannibal got up and followed.

'You want next game Murdock or you want me to take it ?

" Nah FaceMan you can take it , Hannibal is a shark and the last time I played him I lost 3 weeks pay"

" Oh man I remember that, you had to borrow it from me cause you had already lost that bet with B.A about the Bears" B.A was a football fanatic and Murdock bet him that the the Chicago Bears would lose. Murdock wasn't a big sports fan and was just trying to find common ground with him. 'Did you pay me back ?

' Yea remember I played limo driver for you and what's her name, Marlene ? "

" Darlene "

" yea what ever happened with her?"

" She got married I think "

" aww her loss"

" it was fun while it lasted" Face said wistfully

"it always is " Murdock said with a sly grin Murdock knew that for all his friend's bravado , he would have settled down years ago. Growing up in an orphanage he knew what his friend wanted more than anything in life was a stable family. Murdock noticed the ladies next to them eyeing his friend

" Oh go on Face, your public awaits " Murdock nodded his head towards that table

" you sure?"

" would I lie to you "

" Thanks pal " Face checked his hair in the mirror hanging on the wall behind him and went over to the table

Murdock looked over at Hannibal and B.A watching them play their pool game, it was obvious that Hannibal had run of the table, from the lack of stripped balls on the table , but more evident from the determined look on BA's face, as he lined up his shot.

"you ok Darlin" Murdock hadn't noticed Patty make her way back to the table

" Absolutely Patty thanks, how is your night going " he said warmly as the final notes of blues guitar floated through the bar.

" good , its a good night, I like your Jacket"

Murdock adjusted the bottom of his jacket , ' Ahh this old thing thanks I have had it for a long time" he said.

" what does the back say? I noticed it had writing when you were at the jukebox"

" DeNang 1970 its a tiger, " he turned so she could see the back She nodded

"Cool, so you got it in the war? I mean not Cool that you were in the war but cool that the jacket is cool. " Patty stumbled

" Aww no worries I get ya , I am a Pilot or was , " Murdock smiled at the younger girl to put her at ease.

" So how do you know the guys you are with , I mean not to pry but you all seem so different "

" Just a bunch of buddy's, we work together , So you have bands in here.?

"Yea we do ,this past weekend we had a rock band, not like heavy stuff , more southern california rock, they did a lot of Eagles , Jackson Brown , stuff like that. What's your name, ?

"Oh I am Murdock" , " He extended his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you Murdock , I didn't pry earlier I just am so use to the guys in here they find a vet and all just seem like brothers, even after just meeting . And you guys seem that way. Want me to refill this?" She grabbed the empty pitcher

" Yea that would be great ",As he said it B.A came back and sat down, " are you next or is Face? B.A asked with a growl

" Come on B.A you know Hannibal's is a pool shark, he was probably born with a pool stick in his hand" Murdock put a hand on the big guys shoulder

" that would hurt " Patty said without even pausing

Murdock laughed and said " Ya think "


	3. Chapter 3

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

Chapter 3

Patty was at the bar waiting for Mac the owner to bring her a new pitcher and 4 new mugs for her table. She kept casting glances at the table she had just left. Something about the group seemed familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. But she did meet a lot of people and after awhile everyone seemed familiar in one way or another. One thing she did know she was intrigued by the tall dark eyed guy. He had a sweet yet mysterious manor.

"Hows that table Patty, they OK? " Mac asked , noticing his waitress attention on the men.

" Oh yea Mac they are nice, they are heading back to L.A , just stopped in for a few "

" Makes sense, they don't look like they live around here "

" The one with the hat was a pilot in the war .I asked him about his jacket, but that's all he said"

" well not surprised its not something people talk about in regular conversation, tell them this one is on me, one vet to another" Mac slid the pitcher to her.

" Your too nice Mac, you keep this up your gonna go broke "

" Yea yea , he said as he wiped off the bar and headed to the other end of the bar"

Hannibal came back to the table when no one else joined him for another game. He knew he took the game to serious and that's why no one would play with him.

" You sure Murdock , I will let you break"

" Nah colonial , space invaders is more my style"

Where is Face? Hannibal thought quickly spying the blond on the dance floor slow dancing to "Always a women to me " by Billy Joel ''

" I thought we said no women tonight " Hannibal said lighting a cigar

" Nah Colonial now you can't deny Face women, that would be like refusing water to a fish.. he would die" Murdock said watching his best friend

Hannibal laughed and nodded 'Very true Captain ,very true. So are you guys having a good time, this is a good place I think"

Right then Patty returned with the fresh pitcher and placed it on the table

" This is courtesy of our owner Mac " She told them as she poured the amber liquid into the fresh mugs and disturbed them to the group

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in question

" He is a Vet also and wanted to buy this round, I was talking to Murdock and he said he was in Vietnam, " Hannibal glanced at Murdock confused, he wouldn't offer information about himself much less something as personal as his military history.

Patty noticed Hannibal's gaze and mentioned Murdock's jacket, " OK yea we all were , that's how we know each other" He said

" Really I thought you all worked together, "

" We do , we just did before too , I was their Colonial and we just stuck together after, started a business cause we work well with each other." Hannibal said a laugh " I'm Hannibal , that's B.A, and Face is the one on the dance floor and you have already met Murdock." Hannibal stood up and shook Patty's hand

B.A nodded Face came back smiled again at the Waitress as he took a drink, 'HI ", he said and shook her hand

" It was nice meeting you guys and I will be back in a bit to check on you "

" Having fun Face ? "

" Yea this is a nice place, I met some nice people "

" Of coarse you did , what's their names ? " B.A added

"Miranda, Jane, Lindsey and Angelica " Face had a mind for 3 things, Numbers, Scams and Women

" they are in town for a convention, from Iowa,they are heading back to their hotel."

" So who won the pool game " Face asked innocently

" I did " Hannibal said , Face saw B.A grimace at Hannibal

" OH buck up Sargent , it was a good game, I cant help it that I am A natural " Hannibal sat back in his chair and grinned with his cigar in his mouth

" Come on Hannibal where did you learn to play, You never have told us " Murdock asked placing his arms on the table and resting his head on his arms . Even knowing the man for as long as he had he still knew little about his past.

" I grew up in a pool hall "

" I thought it was a ranch in Montana ?Face said

" I thought it was a farm in Idaho ?B.A said

" Come on Hannibal … Tell us about little John " Murdock begged

" OK ...it was a cold and dark night, when my mom gave birth to me... , All there men leaned in hoping that maybe for the first time they would hear some history of their leader, And the Aquamaniac arose from the depths … Hannibal laughed

" Man even when we ain't working he's on the Jazz " BA looked at Smith and shook his head.

'You know someday we will find out ,Face told him , we have our ways you know "

" Not today Face " still laughing Hannibal said

Murdock lifted his head and watched the interaction between his three friends, they were so different but still so similar. Guarded but open, trusting but defensive... he enjoyed this side of his unit. They could still after all these years show new aspects of themselves. He was really glad that Hannibal had suggested this night out .

Murdock's revelry was interrupted by Face saying " Whose turn to buy? I would but all my money is tied up in this new business venture " Before Face could go any further Hannibal stood up and said " I got it " and headed over to the bar Hannibal could hear Murdock and B.A giving Face grief about the "NEW BUISNESS VENTURE" as he walked to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

Chapter 4

Hannibal waited at the bar for Mac to be done with the other patrons, he had scanned the bar and didn't see Patty anywhere. Mac approached " Another ?"

" Please , thanks for the last one , what branch ? Hannibal asked

" Marine, went in after Rolling Thunder , Secured the air base at Bien Hoa " Mac told him " you"

" Army , special forces, we were all over the place but worked mostly in the Central Highlands,

" Ahh a Green beret ,those your men there?

" Yea and my pilot, ,Hannibal leaned against the bar and looked at his unit with pride

" Wow still together huh, Names Mac, Mac Jones " Mac held his hand out

" John Smith, But I go by Hannibal to my friends " Hannibal shook his hand firmly

" that's funny I heard about a Forces team with a Colonial that went by Hannibal , they saved a lot of guys , but you couldn't be him." Mac said eying Hannibal curiously

"Yea I heard them too, their Great " Maybe it was booze or the Jazz or the fact that they did save a lot of guys , Hannibal figured even if this guy decided to call in Decker they could get away like every other time

'NO way your not him " Mac stood back and looked the older man in front of him over

" Colonel John Smith at your service, we were known in Nam as The A-Team, well we still are " Hannibal lit a new cigar

'Wow I have followed your exploits since NAM , you really still on the run ,and helping all those people that reporter writes stories about? ' Mac asked he had grabbed a stool from behind the bar and sat down

" Yea , we are and we do and if you are thinking about calling anyone we will be out and gone before the phone finishes dialing, all we want is a night to relax. We aren't gonna cause any trouble" Hannibal looked back at his men and caught Face's eye who quickly got up and walked towards him. Murdock and B.A seeing Hannibal's change in body language also looked at him ready to react .

" OH no I would never , I mean your .. your the A -team , I am honored to have you in my bar " Mac stood back up and slapped Hannibal on the arm.

Face had just come up to his side and asked " everything OK Hannibal?" Face looked between the two men

" Yea Face this is Mac he owns the bar, He was a Marine in Nam , He knows who we are".

"Should I Have BA get the van ? Nice to meet you Mac , great place you have here" Face's eyes never left Hannibal's ready to react to the slightest hint from his commander.

NO please please , your safe here, enjoy your night , Like I was telling the Colonel I knew a lot of guys that are still around because of you all. We all gotta stick together, I mean the government didn't do us any favors then and they sure ain't now , So your identity is safe with me. Mac handed them each a cold glass of beer from the pitcher

" We appreciate that Mac, we didn't do what they say we did , we are just trying to survive till someone listens to us,so we do what we are good at. "Hannibal said

Patty came in from the back of the bar " Mac the beer cooler is down again, dammit when are you gonna get someone in here to fix it " She immediately lowered her voice, "Sorry "

" Do you need a hand Mac"Hannibal asked "I know a guy who could fix it"and with that he waved at B.A and Murdock to come over .

" No No don't worry about it, the owner of the building was supposed to fix it last week, he said he did I will just go ice the kegs " Mac said as the other two approached the bar and sat on the closest stools

"Hey B.A think you could fix a cooler motor ? "

" Man I could build a new one from the junk in the back of my van "

" B.A , Murdock meet Mac he owns the place, he's a Marine , What rank again? " Hannibal asked

Chief Warrant Officer 4 Mac Jones , He extended his hand to the new comers .

Hannibal once again smiled and said Well chief this is Captain H .M Murdock, Sargent B.A Baracus and Lieutenant Tempelton Peck , And now you have met the A-team , B.A go with Mac and take a look at that motor, since you already said you didn't want anymore beer. B.A nodded with a small smile he actually would rather work on a motor than sit around and drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

Chapter 5

The guys watched the retreating backs of Mac and B.A head into the cooler . Patty was serving the last few remaining patrons. Face looked at Hannibal and asked " Are you crazy, we don't know his guy what if he knocks B.A out back there and calls in Decker?"

"Yea Colonel even for me this is nuts" Murdock was staring intently at the door the two men had just went through.

'OH relax guys, only way he could knock B.A out was if he had a 2x4 , we would hear a scuffle way before that happened. Not everyone is out to get us." Hannibal sat back down on the stool and took a drink

" What if he has a gun back there Hannibal " Face asked

" Or a bazooka …. I mean come on its BA " Murdock looked at Hannibal and Face

" really Murdock A BAZOOKA?" Face just shook his head

Finally B.A walked out and headed towards the door of the bar,

" where ya going big guy?

" To get my tools fool what ya think I 'm doing. I cant fix this thing without em"! BA walked out in to the night.

" See guys he's fine now who is gonna play me in pool?"

Mac came back out just in time to see Hannibal shrug and walk over to the pool tables to find a competitor . Face and Murdock were still sitting at the bar talking in hushed tones.

" B.A really knows his motors, it took him less than a minute to figure out what was wrong. I have had 3 people out here and they all wanted to sell me a new cooler. " Mac wiped the bar off and turned to get them new mugs.

" Yep he's the best " Face said

"He can fix it before you can say boo" Murdock added

"So did you guys really do everything we used to hear about ? " Mac asked putting two fresh glasses down .

" Depends what ya heard " Murdock said cautiously.

" Just about you rescue missions and some of your escapes from the Vietcong and the Camps".

" Well we are sitting at your bar so what does that mean" Face said curtly He really hated these conversations. He would rather talk about anything else than some of the stuff they did.

Murdock jumped out of his chair and headed back to the jukebox and intently stared at the screen, his fingers nimbly flying over the selection switch till he found the page he was looking for . " oh man I love that album , Oh that's a good one too, Yes my favorite "

Face and Mac could hear Murdock talking to himself as he played around at the box

" So is he crazy? I mean no offense but it was all over Nam that he was known as Howling Mad and some of the stuff we heard ….Mac asked with his face as close to the other man as he could get.

Suddenly" The Pretender "from Jackson Brown came over the speakers. Murdock was swaying with the music

"Yep He is certifiable " Face said in all seriousness

" He is " Mac asked in a amazed tone

" Depends on what your Definition of IS is , IS he crazy sure but isn't everybody ,IS he odd absolutely, but he Is an amazing pilot, and a Phenomenal friend. Hey you got any Whiskey back there . I'm really not much of a beer drinker" Face pushed his beer away with a look of disdain.

" We are just Beer and Wine But I got a private stash and since B.A is fixing my cooler I can say we are closed , Lock the doors and serve the good stuff." Face eyed the other man with suspicion. He wanted to believe it but their life called to be on guard at all times.

" Seriously Mr Peck , I am not going to turn you into anyone . I know you don't know me but I am being truthful. I couldn't get a liquor license cause I was dishonorably discharged …. Mac hung his head

" Call me Face, Really they use that now in background checks? I can fix that real easy for you .I mean if you want it." Face could read people, it was his job as the resident con man. He believed he wasn't on the receiving end of a con now.

Face didn't even want to know what happened, he had been burned by the Army , and he knew he wasn't the only one out there. He felt a new kinship to this man he just met. He was usually the first one turned to trust, of coarse it usually involved a Skirt and pretty legs but there was something earnest in the man's voice.

" NO that's ok thank you though Face, I want this place on the UP and UP . "

" Just A thought " Murdock came bounding back ," Facey next song is for you "

" O,K,... Should I be concerned " Is it something weird ? Wait who am asking of coarse its something weird its you"

" Really Face,I'm offended ..why you would immediately assume I would play SOME THING WEIRD... I thought you knew me better than that.". Murdock ducked his Face away from the shocked look on his friend.

Face immediately felt bad and as he moved closer to Murdock to try to apologize " Yellow Submarine " From the Beatles came on

"Dammit , Murdock this is WEIRD," Face watched the unbridled laughter hit his friend and just couldn't fight it, he threw his head back and laughed with him.

B.A took the very moment to walk back in ,Tool box in hand, he saw his friends laughing like two loons , stopped and then heard the song... " Let me guess, the fool played it for Face?" Mac just shook his head yes

"Damn fools both of em... this song almost got us all thrown in the stockade... " B.A Just walked into the cooler away from the crying faces of his friends.

HUH? Mac didn't get it.. thankfully Hannibal had just walked back from across the room to get a beer, " Really Murdock Yellow Submarine ? Didn't you get enough of this song ? Hannibal started chuckling.

" OK I can't stand it ..Someone let me in " Mac pleaded

B.A poked his head out and said," We had just come back to the base after 8 day trek , we were in no shape for army crap, all we wanted was to go get a cold shower and a colder meal. Well this sucka of a General decided he wanted to mess with me for not saluting , I couldn't My shoulder was dislocated, I was on the way to the med tent . When he stopped me , I started yelling and Murdock had just come out of his chopper and saw it, so he ran over and started singing Yellow Submarine at the top of his lungs, then he grabbed the General and tried to get him to dance... well the General started yelling at Murdock, and Face heard it... well then Face came over and started Singing the Song again to help Murdock..Now We have Mp's coming to drag both them fools off, Finally Hannibal comes over orders them both to stand down, Operation Yellow Submarine was off... Face and Murdock both freeze and stand in attention. He convinces the General and the MP's that It was a secret test to make sure none of them were working for the Vietcong, According to Hannibal there had been a rash of brain washed Officers throwing solders into the brig to keep them from fighting in important battles. How we got away I still don't know but that wasn't even the worst thing they ever pulled... Damn FOOLS every one . " With that B.A sighed and walked off to the cooler.

Murdock and Face had finally stopped laughing, and were looking at Mac expectantly for a drink. He pulled a bottle of Whiskey from under the bar and said " Bottoms Up."


	6. Chapter 6

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

Chapter 6

The Final refrain from Yellow Submarine faded,Face and Hannibal both had shots of Mac's whiskey and Murdock was still drinking beer. He didn't drink the hard stuff, it mixed bad with his meds. A few beers was OK, but he also had a habit of overdoing it with liquor, and he couldn't afford to go there again.

" Is that a true story? You guys got away with that? " Mac asked completely dumbfounded

" Yea, why not, we got away with a lot more as we got better at scams right Murdock ,I have always meant to ask you ..Why Yellow submarine and Why Dancing ? Face asked and turned expectantly to his friend " Yea Captain what that was that about" Hannibal asked

" Ok , we had a saying in the Thunderbird's, when we ran into an Officer who got his rank through luck or Family ties.. and had never earned it. They were always Pompous and usually chicken.. and they would torpedo the units moral. So we would call them Yellow Submarines. Well the General was like that, I got out of my Chopper and was wiping down my skids, when I heard B.A yelling... I knew that tone, I was usually on the receiving end of it. You know what it sounds like, the tone before he pummels someone. I looked and noticed it was General McKee, who loved throwing guys in the stockade and losing the key. SO I did the first thing I thought of. I figured I would piss him off, He would forget why he was even talking to B.A , He couldn't do anything to me, Different Branch, not even assigned to the base. I would take off ..Literately and No harm no foul, but if the big guy lost it ...

He already had a few strikes..and a reputation. But then Face showed up .. so I had to keep doing it. Then Thankfully Hannibal stopped it and got the General calmed down. Face went over to my Bird with me to help finishing my cleaning and B.A got his shoulder fixed , The next day we were gone, new orders." Murdock took a deep breath fighting down the memories and smiled bashfully.

"Wow Murdock I didn't realize that you did it to protect B.A , He hated you .. I Mean you guys weren't close at the time, I thought you just living up to the Howling Mad Persona . I was trying to keep you and BA out of trouble. " Face said thinking back to the early days of the team.

"Well the General was a slime ball, I wasn't about to lose my team to him. So I did what any good leader would do...I bluffed. " Hannibal Laughed again

"YOUR ALL CRAZY" They heard B.A bellow from the cooler

Mac and Patty and the few other customers left in the bar listened to the story told by the strangers in awe. They really were the A-TEAM ,Mac had had some doubts before , they all looked too happy. too relaxed to be the Fugitives he heard about on TV. He had them pictured as Rough, Hard desperate men.. Not the friendly..well friendly-ish (in B. A's case) guys who entered his bar a few hours ago. Here one of them was fixing his broken down cooler and the others were just nice guys . He realized how strange and wonderful life really was but also how sad it could be. He felt bad for what these men were going through now, yea he couldn't get a liquor license due to a discharge from the military, but these men had no homes, no family's( That he knew of) but they were still out there. He probably would have left the country had it been him.

Ok Folks Drinks on Me " Mac Yelled as "Still The Same" by Bob Seger started on the jukebox.

Face and Hannibal went to throw darts, Murdock stayed on his stool nursing his beer, staring at the bar top. Patty touched him on the shoulder , he looked up and gave her a smile... but it wasn't as broad as the ones she had seen earlier in the evening. " Mind if I sit ?" He got up and pulled out the stool for her to sit on. Then Settled back down on the one next to her.

"You OK , I mean I don't know you but you don't seem as happy now as you did before" Patty asked gently

" Yea Chicka I'm OK You OK ? Murdock looked back to the bar top. He wasn't ready to leave the memories he was surrounded by. The next Orders after the Yellow Submarine story was when he got shot down and him and the team spent 5 weeks in the Hanoi Hilton. He shook his head and downed the rest of his beer. She got up to get him a fresh one.. " nah , Give me one of those shots " She looked at him but poured it anyway. Murdock stared at the shot glass then threw it back . It burned going down..it been a long time since he felt that. "Smooth " he laughed ' You want another ?" " Yea One more ...he drank it back, feeling his emotions coming back under control..OK that's it, back to beer before H.M is on the Floor . Murdock smiled as Patty slid him the glass. 'So tell me whats a nice girl like you doing working in a ..He looked around .. IN a nice place like this " This time when he smiled he looked like the guy who came in at the beginning of the night.

Face and Hannibal were throwing Darts at the board but not really playing.

" Hannibal did you know that whole Story, I mean I know you did .. but did you know that Murdock almost threw his career away to protect B.A . I know Murdock now would do anything for him or any of us.. But we hadn't been together more than a few weeks .Face threw a sideways glance at the lanky Texan who was sitting starring at the bar top.

" Yea Face I knew, I talked to that General for hours before we left, He wanted Murdock out... Of the Air force, Out of the country, he knew he was a "Trouble Maker " ..I had to pull in a lot of favors. SO let's just let ghosts of the past fade OK . Throw your dart" ..

"But Hannibal "

" But nothing kid, it wasn't the first time I had to pull one of you out of the fire.. I did it with B.A more times than I can remember, I also remember doing it for a certain Lieutenant a few times also. So I did it for Murdock too whats the big deal Face?"

"Was he always crazy Hannibal, I love the guy and I trust him with my life ..but back then did you know that he was crazy like now Crazy.? Face stood in front of his commander , forcing him to look him in the eye.

" There were rumors Face.. I didn't believe them , and Dammit I am glad I didn't . We got him as our pilot cause the rumor was I was crazy too, we all were considered Crazy. That's why we were as good as we were . Anything to get it done ,that's what we did , that's what we still do. Hannibal drank back his shot and looked past Face .

" But the Next Mission Hannibal... It was that Mission, the one we were captured. " Face said in shock

" What Face do you think he got us shot down..are you blaming him ?" Hannibal's eyes flashed with rage

" God NO ! But if he had been kicked out ..maybe he wouldn't , I mean maybe he would be OK I mean now. It was the camps that broke him " Face said quietly

" Not true Face, He kept us alive there, he took the majority of the beatings for you and B.A but especially you. And then he would come back and help you get through the day and the nites .. he was there for us. I always think what I could have done differently.. But I never I mean NEVER think twice about keeping him with us. And Look at him now still there for us Kid, unwavering , and unshakeable Murdock. I wish things could have turned out different for all of us but I don't for an iota wish I changed our team. Do you understand that?' Hannibal lit a cigar

" Actually yes I Do, sorry about my outburst.. My dart " He grinned and threw it..BULLSEYE " Game I win "

"NICE KID"

B.A came out of the cooler wiping his hands on a bar rag. It wasn't hard to fix the cooler, Just a compressor . A few new O -Rings some tuning and its running like a top. B.A always found it easier to fix machines than deal with people. Even his own team, he was chuckling to himself in the cooler thinking back to Murdock and Face singing at the top of their lungs and the 5 different shades of red that General turned. But then his thoughts turned to the next mission... the 5 different shades of purple that Murdock's torso was after being taken away. And how the next day he would throw himself in front of the guards and yell at them in Vietnamese to attract their wrath . To protect Face, Hannibal and Even to protect him. Crazy fool .. he could have let BA take some of it..but He wouldn't. He was a stubborn man. And for all their fights BA loved him. But he would never admit it at least not where Murdock could hear him. He came out from behind the bar ,saw Murdock in a conversation with the waitress and saw Face and Hannibal throwing darts and laughing. He smiled to himself it was a good nite. He turned to return his tools to the van, and stopped at the jukebox. He flipped though the selection and found "Moondance "from Van Morrison and pushed play. He liked Van Morrison that one wasn't one of his favorites but he figured maybe Murdock would dance with the Patty, he so rarely chatted with women whom he wasn't saving. Maybe this would be different. As he walked to the door he looked back and saw that Murdock was still sitting... "Dance Fool" He yelled as he walked out to the van.


	7. Chapter 7

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team. OK so the last chapter got a little feely. but you got have some drama at least no one has been physically hurt .I work in bars and at one point at any night people get caught up in their own lives and thoughts.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

Chapter 7

Murdock heard BA yell and tensed , ready to fight . Then he realized what BA had yelled.

DANCE? .then the piano started. Moon dance by Van Morrison. That big softie ,he remembered , Murdock had taught BA how to dance to this song a few years ago, BA had met a girl on a job and he really liked her . Murdock convinced him to take her out on the town, Dinner, Dancing and maybe later well. "I don't dance" he claimed

" Awe come on BA everybody dances".

"No fool I don't" he growled

"BA do you know how to dance?" Murdock asked seriously

" NO . Fine now you know just leave me alone"BA stormed off

Murdock chased after him and threw himself in front of the raging man

" BA come on seriously let me help, I promise it will be painless, and it might just help" Murdock looked at his friend with a gleam in his eye.

" OK but if you wreck this I am GONNA WRECK YOU" BA shook a large ringed fist in Murdock's face to get his point across.

" Come on BA,when Have I ever steered you wrong." Murdock said glibly

" How about last week when you crashed that plane" BA muttered

"Technically I wasn't steering that plane,I was just following its lead. It wanted down so I obliged " Murdock said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

" NO Way Murdock , leave me be fool" BA pushed Murdock out of his way

" Come on Big guy Ok I'm sorry I was trying to be funny, I forget you have no sense of humor"

"NOT Making it any better Murdock"

" Please BA let me help you"

.. BA stooped his shoulders and softly said " Ok But if this gets back to Hannibal or Face I am gonna DROP YOU OUT OF A PLANE WITHOUT A CHUTE" Murdock knew that wouldn't happen BA doesn't fly.

So for the next few days Murdock and BA met away from everyone else, playing the only tape he had on him was Van Morrison 's Moon dance. It didn't take BA long to learn the steps, he played football, and that's a lot like dancing except with bashing and running.

A Week later Murdock was back in his room when his phone rang and it was BA calling to tell him that the date went well. He wouldn't say anything else cause he is a gentleman. But as he hung up he said "THANKS MAN."

So now Murdock was looking at Patty and hearing Moondance.. "Well who am I to argue with BA" he stood up and held out his hand.

" Would you to dance my lady?"

'"I'm afraid I don't know how.'.. Patty said shyly

" Its OK Babe I got ya" , And Murdock led her to the dance floor.

Murdock led her around the floor with ease the whole time singing softly in her ear along with the song .He hadn't felt this free since the last time the flew. He smiled .

"Hey Hannibal didn't you say no girls tonight? " Face said,

he too had heard BA yell, but he understood the words. He turned to watch his usually awkward friend glide around the dance floor like a professional .

" Hannibal did you know Murdock could DANCE?" Face and Hannibal both turned and watched the couple on the floor.

" After all these years the man can still surprise me , stop staring Face...Are you Jealous?Hannibal stared at his lieutenant .

"YEA … I can't dance.

" Well come on kid I'll teach you, they went to two ladies still in the bar and joined Murdock on the floor.

Mac and one of his cook Ernie watched the 3 couples on the floor and laughed .

" Hey Mac" Ernie broke Mac's attention

" Isn't it time to close? Its 2 am "

" Nope, gonna stay open for a little while ,If I'm not charging No one can say anything come one The A-team is here..when will this ever happen again.?" Mac turned grabbed the phone and called his wife to come up, he wanted a a dance partner too.


	8. Chapter 8

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team. OK so the last chapter got a little feely. but you got have some drama at least no one has been physically hurt .I work in bars and at one point at any night people get caught up in their own lives and thoughts.

Warnings- none ,

Comments yes please.

Chapter 8

Ernie the cook went and turned off the outside lights, as he walked past the dancing couples on the floor the Older one stopped him."Is the bar closed?" He asked

"Yep but the Mac just called his wife to come down, I guess you guys lit a fire under him somehow. I don't know what you did, He wanted to shut this place down for good. Now he is talking about dancing with his wife and how much he loves the bar. So Whatever you did sir Thank you , I really thought I was losing my job tonight." Ernie walked back to the kitchen to wash the few dishes he had used that night.

Hannibal watched the man walk away , he had stopped moving on the dance floor but his partner was still swaying back and forth to the music.

He stopped her from moving , Grabbed Face and handed his partner to Face's .

" Ladies finish this dance we have something to do" Hannibal flashed them one of his best smiles

" Awe come on Colonel what now "

'" We gotta talk to Mac, he was gonna shut this place down tonight, lets see if we can help" Hannibal pulled on Face's arm.

"Fine sometimes your worse than Murdock.. hey what about Murdock he should come too" Face Grabbed Murdock who had just stepped back for Patty as their dance ended .

Before he even knew what was happening he was be pulled towards the bar .. Away from Patty.

"What Face, Hannibal, is it Decker? "

" NO Captain we need to talk to Mac "

" Ok , Face let me go before you dislocate my elbow" Face quickly relinquished the iron grip he had on his friends arm.

"Stop , come on Hannibal wait..What is going on", Face finally found his voice He planted his feet so firm and fast Murdock ran right into him. Face flew from the momentum of his friend running in to him and he ran into Hannibal.

"That's it , your both drinking soda now.. I feel like I am in a Three Stooges film."Hannibal stalked off to where Mac was sitting chatting with BA.

"But..But we 're not drunk YOU did that"... Face stammered , Murdock just shook his head and wrapped his arm around his friend.

" Come on Drunky"

Then he ran over to where the other men were Before Faces arm could make contact as he tried to punch Murdock in the shoulder.

As He reached BA he turned and stuck his tongue out as his exasperated friend.

"Why do I bother " Face threw his arms up and stomped after the rest.

When they were all seated in front of Mac ,Hannibal spoke

" Alright Chief Spill it.. is this place going under? "

" Did Ernie say something? Mac laid his forehead on the bar .Yea I am out of money.. I used all the money I saved from the Marines, my wife had a small inheritance , that's gone now too. we barley have enough to make it till the end of the month. Then you guys came in and BA fixed the cooler and I saw how regardless of circumstance you guys make it... SO I thought maybe I can too. But who am I fooling " Mac felt himself sweating under the ice blue gaze of the Leader of the A -Team

Face and Murdock stopped their pestering of each other and looked at the broken man behind the bar.

" You can't close we just found you.. And your Jukebox is awesome, " Murdock said with a voice of a kid who just learned Santa wasn't real.

" Besides that Mac what will happen to your employees and you." If you put all your money in this place. BA asked

" That's just it guys I want to stay open but I am tapped. Even if I worked this place alone , and payed for my stock out of pocket I would have maybe another 3 months. "

" Hey Face .aren't we looking for a new INVESTMENT? I'm not a big fan of that other one." Hannibal said with a growing smirk

"I couldn't let you guys NO , no way " Mac stood up

"Hannibal really do you realize how much money a bar takes, we would have to take a hit to our portfolios." Face said

"We will do this or you will be the one taking the HIT Face.. you are always playing with our money without our approval, well I want to invest some here"

BA approached Face who jumped up and hid behind the closest thing he could find which was Murdock. Murdock threw his arms up in protection of his upper body. BA saw one of his eyes peaking from between his two first fingers.

"Hey I have no vote they don't let crazy people vote!" Murdock jumped over the bar. Straightened his ball cap and pulled his jacket down into place.

"But If I was to have a vote, I vote yes.I like this place and I want be a bartender ..I can Make Rob Roy's and Shirley Temples and Ronald Regans and other celebrity drinks."

Murdock ducked down behind the bar when BA reached for him

"Cool it you two."Hannibal ordered

" Now for once I was being good..Face started it. Why isn't the mud sucker going after him , I'll be over here by Patty.. she likes me , She doesn't use me as a shield Or a Punching Bag." Murdock pouted.

" Murdock that's not right BA wasn't gonna hit ya ..he was was gonna hit Face." Hannibal couldn't hold back his laughter

"Now He has a point guys … Hannibal walked around the bar.. this place could make some money ….. Oh and BA doesn't use you as punching bag..but I have seen Face use you as a shield "with a dismissive wave towards Face Hannibal put his gloves on.

"Wait Don't I have a say?" Mac asked incredulously

"Of course Dear "said a feminine voice from the background "But then I will have to over rule you"

" Jane your here.. How much did you hear?" Mac asked nervously

"Well I heard a bunch of threats from one of them to another..but then I heard you trying to turn down Investors...Money is money Babe no matter .. how odd the source."

"But to use other people's money .. we worked so hard and you gave up every dime your grandparents left you. I don't know if I can do this." Mac paced behind the bar

"Don't let your pride ruin your life Mac,You deserve this, you worked hard for it. Harder than most people will EVER work. Face said watching the man struggle with his doubts.

" But what happens to me if?"

"Something happens to us ? It's OK Mac your not our first business we have gotten involved in , we have contingency plans in place for every one." Hannibal stated there will be a 3rd power that will take over our interest. Because unless a catastrophic accident or we all end up in jail we wont all be gone at one time." Hannibal told him as he sat back down at the bar and took a drink from his beer.

"Mac I know you just met us.. But this is what we do , we help people let us help you.. And you never have to worry about paying protection to anyone out there. Because trust us those guys are out there. Then the mobsters who want get your building from you , the other bad guys who just want to walk all over you ..." Murdock started naming off different people they have gone up against

"Murdock, ..Hey Murdock, ( Murdock kept rambling) Captain " Hannibal barked, Murdock's head snapped back in mid sentence at Hannibal's voice. "Yes Colonel" Murdock glanced around at the room Yep he had gone off on a tangent ' " Your Point … Captain "

"Its that you never know when things are gonna go sideways but if you got friends around it can always be straightened out. And we're pretty good to have around should it happen. But mainly ya gotta go for your dreams cause after everything we learned there, No-one is promised tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

A night out on the town with our favorite guys, What do you think would happen? Well let's find out. I know my story's have been bit melancholy lately so tonight it will be just a little blow off of steam for the team. OK so the last chapter got a little feely. but you got have some drama at least no one has been physically hurt .I work in bars and at one point at any night people get caught up in their own lives and thoughts.

Warnings- none ,

Chapter 9

"We can make it Mac we just need a little more time. And if these guys are interested in helping I think we should try. I'm Jane Mac's wife "

Mac nodded and did the introductions.

"Come on Mac trust us " Face said

Patty came back over after getting them all drinks.

"Mac I think you are an amazing man and everyone who comes in here loves the place,AND you are a great boss. I know I don't want to work for anyone else. Would you guys be silent partners or bosses too?"

"Strictly silent unless we are can help with some stuff, Face said, I can help with advertising and promotion , BA could help with repairs , Hannibal can also come up with ideas and Murdock , Well he can" Face was at a loss for what Murdock could do being in the VA most of the time unless they were out on a job.

"I can help with music." Murdock pipped up flashing a smile at Face, He had found himself in a bit of quandary. He liked Patty but didn't know if his living arrangement would scare her off.

"Of coarse there would be no proof of our involvement for obvious reasons, and Jane for full disclosure We are all on the run from the Military so no one can know of us". Hannibal said in a serious tone

" Wait are you guys saying your THE A-TEAM? I have heard of you, Mac talked about after he read an article in the paper." Jane said her eyes growing wide

"Yep that's us ,So not only for our protection but your own it is imperative that we remain anonymous"

"And if you have any reservations about us our our situation then we will go. We are trusting you and you have to trust us too. "

"How would we get hold of you..I mean if we went forward , I can't imagine you are easy to get hold of."Mac asked

"We have a few numbers that get to us directly, plus you can get hold of Amy Allen At the L.A courier. She also has ways to reach us."

"Or you can call me , I'm around " Murdock piped up Face stared at him surprised

"Well They can, I am technically NOT on the run but I do live at the V.A . I have my own phone and if I am not with these guys righting wrongs for the good people of the world "

"Yea so there's that too , So what we are saying we can be reached, we may not always be available to come right in but someone will be able to help." Hannibal said

"SO what do you say Mac, Jane?" Hannibal lit a cigar and sat back on his chair

"Let's do it" Mac said

"Well look's like you just went into Business with The A-Team Congratulations " Hannibal reached over and Shook Mac's Hand then he shook Jane's

While Face and Hannibal talked money with Mac and Jane, B.A wondered off to see what else was in need of sat back down with Murdock who was spinning a quarter on the bar

"SO the V.A? that's where you live? " Patty asked

"Yep it's a long story."

"You don't look injured , I mean the way you dance you seem pretty fit to me "

"Not all injury's are physical hun, ya know what I mean ."

" You don't seem crazy either."

"Awe you just caught me on a good day. Who knows tomorrow I might be Superman, Or a talking car" Murdock said spinning the quarter faster

"So will I be able to get that number too? I mean I Like Superman. A talking car sounds like it might be fun." Patty said boldly

Murdock's quarter flew off the bar and He laughed as he jumped up to retrieve it.

When he stood back up Patty was right there and quickly kissed him. He was taken back for a brief moment and kissed her back. She slid her arm's around his waist and placed her head on his chest. She was a few inches shorter and he could rest his head on the top of hers. She could hear his heart beating and smell his cologne and the leather of his jacket . He felt safe to her she hadn't felt that for a long time.

His eyes were closed as he stood there with her in his arm, smiling at the way she seemed to fit perfectly against him. He was lost in the moment no thoughts spinning around in his head. Just one man one women and the closeness. Before he knew it they were dancing to Ain't no sunshine by Bill Withers.

Hannibal and Face had finished talking to Mac and Jane. Ba had come into the office and gave them a rundown of all the work he saw that the bar. Nothing he couldn't have buttoned up in a few days with the guys pitching in.

They looked around for their friend and Face pointed at the figures swaying together at the bar.

"Well there is another plus to this arrangement. She seems nice maybe it will do him some good to not feel alone when we're not around." Hannibal said.

"It will do her good too her husband was killed in car accident a year ago. That's when she came to me for a job. She usually keeps men at a distance but something about your Pilot seemed to change that tonight."Mac said thoughtfully

" Yea he is like that, he has a way with the hurt" Face told their new partner

" Did I tell you there is a small apartment behind the bar? I use it when we have bands and sometimes when I get out of here to late to drive home. But knowing your situation it may come in handy if you guys need a place to crash or something."

"Actually Hannibal if we stay tonight I can start on these repairs in the morning. an I am pretty tired don't think I want to make the drive back to LA, and none of you guys are driving tonight."BA stated he didn't like anyone driving his van but no one was touching it after a long night of drinking.

"Mac if you don't mind us crashing there tonight that would be wonderful. I don't know if we could pull Murdock away tonight anyway." Hannibal said

"Captain if you don't mind we are gonna stay a few more days."

Murdock skipped back to where the rest of the men were standing around a tall bar table

"Sure Colonel what ever Mac needs." he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Well its settled. Mac if don't mind showing BA to the apartment. Sargent see if you can find a more discreet place to park the van it was fine for one night but if we are gonna be around for a few more days I don't want it to draw any attention."

"There is room to park it in the back by the apartment, its out of the way and out of sight from the road"

"Excellent, Guy's I think this is work out just fine, I love it when a plan come together "


	10. Chapter 10

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

The guys took a much need night off and have now gone in to business with the bar. Murdock found a kindred spirit in their waitress . These are the final chapters. I think , this story just keeps going so I am gonna roll with it. Hope you all enjoy it

Comments Yea please

Chapter 10

BA went out to move the van and get settled in the back apartment. They could hear the familiar rumble of the van. Face and Hannibal were sitting down to fresh drinks with Mac and Jane. Murdock and Patty joined them at the table.

"So I think tomorrow Face and I will scout around the town, see what the rest of it is like and make a supply run. While BA starts on repairs Murdock you can give him a hand right."

"You got it Hannibal. Anything he needs I'm his man "

"Don't bug him to much, he has been in a good mood for the last few days and I want to keep it that way."

" Yes sir I will be on my best behavior."

"I think we should give Amy a call too she could grab the Vette. I would like to have a second vehicle around to make it easier. Plus we could use her. Have her write up a story about the bar. Its got the makings of a good story, Mac being a vet and all. That way too she knows where we are."

"She could also swing by the beach house and grab some fresh clothes for us." Face said "I mean if she is grabbing MY CAR why don't you just have her bring her own Hannibal." Face didn't like anyone else driving his Vette. "I mean its not like we can transport anything in it."

"She wont bring her car around us anymore member Face.. The whole shooting up her first car , than blowing up her second car." Murdock said

"Did she ever replace that last one weren't you supposed to help her with that Face ?"Murdock asked as Patty brought them another round

"I didn't crash it Murdock that was you! Hannibal blew it up Not ME. So I think we all should chip in." Face complained

"Yea But you were the one who told her it would be fine."Hannibal smiled at his Second in Command

"IT would have been if Murdock hadn't crashed.

"Hey IT was the HAY!Who knew that the LE CAR wasn't a good tank." Murdock said offhandedly

Mac ,Jane and Patty watched the men not sure if they should laugh or be afraid.

"Are you guys serious? You blew up a car? Patty asked

" Sure well we had guys who were holding us captive were right about to kill us. So Hannibal threw his cigar at the leaking gas tank and BOOM" Murdock jumped in his seat to show the action of the explosion.

" Then I ran and got the helicopter that was luckily near by and we flew off and beat the bad guys ."

Murdock took a drink and grinned at his two friends her in return were grinning as widely as the Captain, the men clinked their glasses.

"Wow I knew you guys were helping people but I never realized it was so dangerous. How do you do it? Put yourselves out there like that" Mac asked

"Somebody has to and we are the best choice . I hate bully's and the guys we go up against are the biggest ones. So we just show them that there are consequences to their actions." Hannibal told the group

"Yea but isn't it better left to the authorities. Don't you guys worry about getting hurt?" Patty felt protective of the men she had just met especially Murdock who had lightly taken her hand.

"Sometimes even the authorities are unable or unwilling to help. Sometimes they are even involved" Murdock said

"Who do you go to when there is no one,that's where we come in. Is it dangerous sure but so is crossing the street. We know that anytime our number could be up, we just chose to do it and we have each others back so hopefully we don't get hurt."Face said

"We have been doing this a long time hun,its what we were trained to do. You can't focus on the what ifs because that will get you hurt." Murdock squeezed her hand

Patty stood up and said "It's getting late and I have to back in at 11 so I think I should head home."

Murdock got up and helped her with her jacket "I'll walk you out"

"OK Night to the family Hannibal and Face tell BA goodnight for me"

Yea we should probably get some sleep 0600 comes early."Hannibal said as he and Face stood up

"Awe come Hannibal really 6 AM cant we sleep in a little."Face begged

"Move it Lieutenant or I will make it 5." Hannibal turned to usher the con man to the door

"It was nice to meet you Patty.I am sure we will see you and Jane thank you again for you hospitality and the use of the room. If we don't get out there before BA falls asleep none of us will get any rest. He snores." Murdock don't take to long OK." Hannibal and Face walked out heading back to the room

"I won't Hannibal. Night Mac, Nite Jane."

Murdock took Patty's arm and walked her out to her car.

He took her keys and unlocked the door.

As she turned to look at him in the light of the street lights she noticed his face. He was starring at her but seemed unsure what to do next. So she kissed him again.

As they stood in the embrace she heard him mutter "OK now lady get in your car or else you may not get out of here."

"Who says I want to leave.I could stay right here forever."she told him

"That's what I mean so could I but I think Mac would have a problem with us taking up residence in his parking lot." He broke their embrace and opened her door.

She reluctantly got in and rolled down her window as he handed her the keys. Now drive safe. He handed her a slip of paper with the Van mobile number. "Call this when you get home so I know you made it safe." He kissed her quickly and backed away so she could start the car. He watched as her tail lights faded into the night.

As He walked back towards the bar Mac and Jane walked out. He shook Macs hand again and gave Jane a hug picking her up and spinning her around Jane laughed.

"It was so great meeting you guys tonight It really was. I can't wait to help out."

The couple watched as he ran back around the bar giving a little hop as he did.

"Wow did this just happen?I feel like its a dream." Jane said

" Well let's hope its not.I feel hopeful for the first time in awhile. For us and For Patty."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Murdock stood by the open van door waiting to hear from Patty, true to her word the phone quickly rang and he grabbed the phone and answered .

" I'm home, thanks for waiting for me to call, it is nice to know your there"

" I'm glad babe. I don't want to tie you up so I will see you tomorrow."

"OK Murdock good night."

"Good night Patty." He hung up and went in to try to sleep but knew his mind probably wouldn't let him.

The apartment was a good size, 2 bedrooms and a couch in the living room. BA was asleep on the couch. Murdock quietly walked past trying not to wake his friend

"Hey where ya been?" BA asked

"Oh I walked Patty to the car then gave her the van number she just got home."He sat down Indian style on the floor in front of BA.

"BA thanks for tonight the song ya know .. I was at a loss back there. Girls are more Face's department." Murdock took his jacket and ball cap off and tossed them on the chair behind him

"No seems nice. She took quite the liking to you for some reason."

Murdock waited for the jab but none came usually Ba and him were teasing each the big man could see this girl had thrown his friend for a loop. BA really had a soft spot for Murdock as hard as he tried to hide it.

"It's a good thing man. You deserve a little happiness. Now git don't want no late night heart to heart with a crazy man. You are with me tomorrow try to get some sleep." BA turned over and that was the end of it.

"What room is Face in? Hannibal is a bed hog."

BA just waved towards the back hall.

Murdock quietly opened the first door a crack and saw Face sitting up thumbing through a magazine.

"Quite a night huh." Face asked

"You can say that again."Murdock threw himself on the bed almost bouncing Face on to the floor.

"Hey easy I thought for sure you would have gone with her."

" No I couldn't do that not so soon. Plus I know how you like to have company at night."

"I love getting kicked in the back and being almost bounced on to the floor."

Murdock smiled up at the ceiling

"It wasn't that funny Murdock." Face said trying to get his friend to share his thoughts

"Face can I ask you a question?"Murdock sat up on one arm and turned to his friend

"Sure buddy."

" Do you think I am boyfriend material? I mean with the team and the VA and my issues I am not the most stable guy." Murdock's eyes shifted quickly .

"I think you would make a great boyfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you. IF she knows what she is getting into and is ready to take it on. Then why not."

" But what if .."

"Come on Murdock ,don't go was it you said earlier its the What Ifs that can get you killed..well they can break your heart too. SO just take it day by day.

"OK a lot."

"Can I ask you something now? When did you learn to dance?"

" My gramma taught is big in Texas, barn dances and what not. She used to tell me "H.M a Gentleman always dances with a Lady. How are you gonna meet a nice girl if you don't dance."

"So I learned to Waltz and A few others." Murdock said as he laid back down and face turned off the light

"Your really good think you teach me? "

"Sure Muchacho any time. Wait you don't how to dance ? How did I not know that"

"Well I can a little but its just the slow stuff but I would like to be better "

"Yea sure I get that, OK Night Face "

"Nite Murdock."

The next day Face and Hannibal were out with the van getting was on the roof of the bar giving the signs a a cleaning and checking to make sure the roof was solid. BA was working on some stuff in the kitchen.

Murdock noticed a white vehicle making its way towards the bar. Amy was behind the wheel of Face's Vette and looking pleased. He waved as she pulled in and started cleaning out the gutters that were full of junk.

"Hey Murdock can ya give me a hand " She yelled as she opened the back

Murdock threw off this gloves and slid down the didn't have a shirt on. and his ever present ball cap was replaced with a bandanna . Amy averted her eyes she forgot sometimes how fit he was. He was usually wearing his jacket and t shirt and a flannel so this was a new look for him. But the day was hot and the roof was probably 20 degrees hotter than the ground.

"Hey ya AIMS how was the drive? Murdock grabbed the case of beer that Hannibal had her pick up, hey put the other one on top if you dont mind ."

"Beautiful I think maybe Face has it right with this car it is fun to drive. "Amy grabbed the door and held it open for him.

It took a second for their eyes to adjust to the dark bar. They found Mac behind the bar getting ready for the day. He ran out and grabbed a case of the top.

"Mac this is the Illustrious reporter Amy Allen. Amy this is Mac he owns this place."

Murdock put the beer down on the bar. Grabbed his bandanna off his head and wiped his neck and arms down. I am going back up on the roof. BA is around here somewhere and Hannibal and Face should be back soon."

"At least take some water Murdock its gotta be 100 degrees up there."

Mac threw a bottle to him. He caught it tipped the bottle to Amy and Mac then headed out. They could hear him whistling Up on the Roof as he left.

Mac shook his head and started putting the supplies away.

"They are really serious aren't they. I got here today and BA already had fixed our oven and back up cooler. Murdock was cleaning up the front of the bar. It wasn't even 9 am yet" Mac said as he offered Amy a bottle of water.

"Yep they are something is like a vacation for them. No one shooting at them or trying to blow them up." Amy smiled

"Yea they told us a story last night about your cars I still don't believe it."

" Oh Believe it ..I am still trying to convince my insurance company it was an act of god." Amy told him

"My waitress Patty has taken quite a shine to Murdock actually. He seems to like her too. "

"Really MURDOCK?" Amy asked her eyebrows going up in surprise

"Does that surprise you? I mean why. He seems like a good guy"

" Murdock is really one of the sweetest guys I have ever just usually doesn't get the girl per say. Murdock is usually grounded in the friend zone .Usually it's Face with the women" Amy wondered if this Patty was the reason Murdock seemed so normal today

"Well good for him. it's about time he comes out of his shell" Amy couldn't believe her own ears when she said it. Murdock wasn't considered shy by any means ,he was usually the most talkative of the team just it was mainly flights of fancy.

" Tell me more about you bar .Hannibal filled me in a bit this morning and I would love to write a piece on you and your place for the paper. She pulled out her tape recorder listening to Mac tell his story.


	12. Chapter 12

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

The guys took a much need night off and have now gone in to business with the bar. Murdock found a kindred spirit in their waitress .

Comments Yea please

Chapter 12

Murdock saw the van pulling in so he finished up the final bit of the gutter he was working on and slid back down the ladder to meet Hannibal and Face .

"Nice Murdock the front looks much better." Hannibal said as he got out the van

"Hey Face do you got my other bag in the vette? I really need to change and grab a shower."

"Yea should be one in the grab mine to while you are in there." Murdock gave him a thumbs up and ran off.

" Hey don't worry Buddy! I can get the stuff from the van! Thanks Pal " he yelled at Murdocks retreating back.

Murdock bowed in his direction and said "I never had any doubt Face."

"Great Face I will be inside." Hannibal headed towards the door

"You too Hannibal really?Come on give me a hand!"

" You got this Kid " He cackled as he walked away

Hannibal walked in to find Amy talking with Mac.

"Hi, Amy what's shaking Kid?" Hannibal asked as he shook Mac's hand in greeting

"Hey Hannibal, this is gonna make a great human interest story for the paper."

" Yep I know you will do it justice "

BA came out of the kitchen. "Hey Hannibal. HI Amy."

"BA hows it going?" Hannibal asked

"Good I got most of the stuff done still not happy with the electrical, there's a short somewhere and it keeps popping the breaker. I needed my voltage meter its in the van."

"Well your the man to get it fixed BA. Murdock is done on the roof he just headed to grab a shower. How has he been today no issues?"

"Nah he stayed out my way. I could hear him singing up on the roof as he worked that's how I knew he hadn't fallen off or slipped away to make friends with the squirrels or something." Ba said as he headed out to the got to the bar door in time to open and hold it for Face whose arms were loaded with glasses and a case of wine.

"Little Help Big guy"

"Lift with your knees" BA said as he went out the door passed the look of shock from the other man.

The trio at the bar laughed."Well Face you asked for a little help that's what he gave you." Amy said

"Not you too Amy why is everyone being so sarcastic to me Having Hannibal all morning then Murdock and now BA. Jeez I can't catch a break "

Mac went over and helped Face unload his arms

"Thank you Mac at least someone appreciates me." Face straightened his tie

"I just didn't want you to drop the wine glasses." Mac smiled and winked at Amy as he took the new glasses to the back to unpack and wash.

"Ugg everybody's a comedian today." Face sat down next to Amy who tossed him his keys

"Face I love your car .I think maybe I will get one. Maybe Red with a Black strip to kinda match yours and the van but different."

"Sure Amy I know a dealer can get you a great deal."Face said

"What's her Name Face?" Amy asked

" Monica."

"So speaking of women So Murdock found a girl huh? " Amy asked dropping her voice and looking around

"Yea He seems really hung up on her too they danced and everything."

" Oh yea he's a great dancer." Amy said

" Now wait a second, he has been my best friend for 15 did I not know?"

"Did you ever take him out dancing Face?"

"No we have gone out together before but usually to shoot pool or the movies. How did you know?"

One time bringing him back to LA. We stopped off for a drink and he danced with me. He is really light on his feet." Amy told them

Before the got any deeper into the discussion. Patty walked in.

"Hi Face, Hannibal." She said her eyes searching the bar for Murdock. Her smile faded when she didn't see him.

Hi Patty this our friend Amy Allen. Amy this is Patty um I 'm sorry we didn't catch your last name." Hannibal said sheepishly

"O'Neil, Patty O'Neil nice to meet you. Your the reporter talked about you."She extended her hand to the other women.

" Yep that's me nice to meet you too. Murdock should be in soon he was working on the roof all morning and went to grab a shower."

" Oh OK well I better check in with the 's in the back right?" she headed back into the kitchen

Amy gave face and Hannibal a smile "She's pretty did you see her face fall when she didn't see him.. wow the man moves fast. I don't mean like that ,I mean making people like him."

Thinking back to seeing him shirtless Amy couldn't say she blamed the girl either .


	13. Chapter 13

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

The guys took a much need night off and have now gone in to business with the bar. Murdock found a kindred spirit in their waitress .

Comments Yea please

Chapter 13

Murdock stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the mirror. He needed to shave but couldn't find his razor .So he snagged Face's and popped a new blade in.

He found himself humming Moondance as he shaved, when he was sure he hadn't missed any spots he grabbed his after shave and slapped some on.

He threw on clean clothes and tossed his hat on his head, he didn't bother with his was still a bit warm from working in the roof and the hot shower he had taken to relax his sore muscles. As much as Face says he kicks. Face is the kicker. Usually when they do have to share a bed Murdock ends up either on the floor or curled up in a corner protecting his more sensitive areas from his friends flailing he left the apartment he threw his jacket over his shoulder and headed back to the bar.

He walked in to find Amy Hannibal and Face sitting have lunch. As he walked past Amy gave her a quick peck on the cheek and snagged one of her chips.

" Hey Murdock you smell good. "

" SO do you."He laughed as Mac came out and put a hamburger and some chips in front of him.

" Oh mac you are my hero I am starving!"

"Figured you would be, the front looks better than it ever has.I can see out the windows now and everything. I really can't thank you all enough. I mean last night I figured I was gonna have to shut this place down ..and now."Mac's voice trailed off as the emotion became to much.

"We haven't done anything YET, wait till you see the next part of the plan"

Hannibal and Face told the group about their day, they had stopped in at a few of the local business and invited them tonight for a small meet and greet . I found a DJ who is gonna be here at 6 to set up. Also gonna have BA put up the new dance floor lights when he gets the electric panel straightened out."

"I cant afford all this guys ..I mean D J's are expensive . Dance lights how did you swing them."

"Don't worry ,We are just renting the equipment he is just coming to set up. And We took care of the lights out of our end and the new glasses and all the other stuff today."

" Whose gonna DJ?"

"Why Murdock of course ,I mean he is the natural choice"

Murdock grinned and Said "All Right ladies and gentlemen grab your

honeys and head out on the floor. Dancing with your lady better than flowers. Treat your bar staff well they are working mighty hard for you tonight Tip them well Just don't tip them something going on right here at SOME OTHER PLACE!"

" Nice Cap Nice "

Face and Amy looked at their friends huge grin and Face said," Murdock I think you missed your calling "

"Oh Face Could you picture it, a plane I fly around and play the best tunes I can call it Rock and Fly. The music takes you to the heavens. Best of both worlds "

Patty walked of the kitchen carrying a tray of freshly washed glasses. Murdock ran over food forgotten and helped her unload them.

"Hey there pretty lady let me give you a hand are there more in the back?"

"Yea if you don't mind." She smiled as he wrapped her in a big hug and kissed the top of her head. She breathed in his freshly showered sent . She had hoped he would still be relaxed with her and that last night wasn't just the beer.

"Well lead the way I Am at your disposal." He followed her back to the kitchen

" I guess he is smitten he left food on the table." Hannibal laughed and stole Murdock's chips

"So did you sleep well." Patty asked

"Yea even with Sir kick a lot behind me." Murdock grabbed her again into his arms

" Who?

"Face, there were only 2 beds in the house Hannibal always gets his own and BA had the couch So I had to bunk with him..He kicks in his sleep. We have been doing it that way for years. I have actually come back from jobs with bruises that I didn't receive in any fights. Once he kicked so hard I had a bruise on the small of my back for 2 weeks. It's an old game with him he likes to spread out on the kicks so I will give him room. "

He didn't want to tell her that Face kicks in his sleep cause he has bad dreams some times. Everyone does his were based in the past. Between his life in the Orphanage and the war Face has many demons .

She looked up and saw a darkness pass over his face and grabbed the brim of his hat to pull his gaze to her.

He gazed in her eyes and said "Sorry I was thinking it gets me in trouble every time." He kissed her and backed up. " I should get back out there before there is talk of what we are doing."

" Let them Talk." she reached for him again

"Patty I need to keep my head around you. I like you I mean I really like you but I don't want to get use to you. I am.. I mean my life is complicated. And I can't I .. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet She took a step and grabbed his hand from his pocket.

" I know can we just try to see where it goes, even if its just for the next few days. I mean we are both adults and I am not a impetus girl, you are the first man since my husband that I have even wanted to look at me, as a women ya know. Your a little like him, he was sweet and funny and respectful. I figured when he died that was it I would never find someone who made me feel normal. Then You walked in and I thought maybe there was hope yet. Deal?"

" OK deal." he let her wrap her arms back around him and leaned in to the just stood there enjoying the embrace . When Mac walked in the kitchen.

" Sorry guys don't let me interrupt." He grabbed the bottles of wine Face had dropped off and quickly scurried out of the kitchen.

" OK back to work. come on I will grab the rest of those got a bar to open and I am the DJ tonight." He was all smiles as he carried out the glasses . His friends tried not make it to obvious that were watching him. But they didn't do a very good job. He blushed a little at their knowing eyes .


	14. Chapter 14

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

The guys took a much need night off and have now gone in to business with the bar. Murdock found a kindred spirit in their waitress . For anyone reading the first part I am by no means discrediting how hard it is to be a Live DJ. I have 20 years in the business .It was a little easier back in the day before mp3's and all the cool tech we have now. It really used to be a small mixer and 2 record players . Of course we had to lug around the music. When I started we ran CD's and Laser discs that was 92. Just a point of reference. Like I said this story comes from what I know .Also the dropping of the voice is an old DJ trick, its not to sound cool but to keep from losing your voice while talking for long periods at a time. Just some behind the scenes info for ya .Any way Back to the story.

Comments Yea please

Chapter 14

The DJ company showed up and showed Murdock how to run everything and showed him how their Record collection was labeled . It was really nothing more that 2 record players a small 4 channel mixer and a Mic. Murdock looked at the guy when he was explaining everything and couldn't help but think "I fly jets have dissembled bombs and that was two weeks ago Pretty sure I can handle a few nobs and some of the albums were greatest hits or Compilation Albums so really he just had to pick one compilation and one other and go back and forth.

Hannibal came up to the front area where the temporary DJ both was set up. Murdock was setting up his music selection " You set Captain?" Hannibal had to smile at the animated look on Murdock, He had his ever present blue ball cap turned backwards to accommodate the headphones .

"Set Colonel" Hannibal placed his hand on Murdock's shoulder.

Murdock turned on his mic and started. The voice he used was an octave lower than he usually spoke in his normal Texan twang non existent. The beginning notes of **"Take the long was home** " from Supertramp filled the room. "Welcome folks to Some Other Place I am your DJ for the night Howling Mad, playing all the tunes you love, You got Mac behind the bar and the beautiful Patty on the floor. Sit back and enjoy the best bar anywhere. I dare you to try to find better than Some Other Place!"

The bar was quickly filling with people Face was at the door greeting people BA behind the bar with Mac being the Bar back. Patty going from table to table greeting the patrons and taking drink orders. Jane was also on the floor helping greet and making sure Patty had everything she needed.

Hannibal and Amy were at the table closest to where Murdock was. Amy was taking pictures for her article and Hannibal was just watching with a close eye making sure everything went smoothly.

Murdock smoothly transitioned from Supertramp to Joe Cocker's " **Feeling All right** " the dance floor quickly filled. Amy leaned over to Hannibal and yelled

" He really is a natural" pointing at the exuberant Murdock

"I knew he would be he loves music. I think he knows more about music than airplanes."

Patty was taking orders and while at the table she would hear how good the "DJ" was and how cute he would shake her head in agreement and couldn't help but grin remembering the deep kiss she got from him right before he bounded off to the booth to start the night. A few times a women would grab her arm and ask if he was single. She would smile and say "No He's with me" But The guy at the door is single and they would look in Face's direction . Some would get the shark in the water look others would just nod.

Mac couldn't believe how busy his bar was for a Thursday. It started at 7 by 9 they had tripled their months gross. He looked over the crowd and locked eyes with Jane she mouthed to him " THIS IS AMAZING " He smiled and nodded . The Van Morrison song " **Brown Eyes Girl"** started and a new rush to dance started .

Mac noticed people sliding up to Murdock and talking in his ear he would smile and laugh and nod. Like he did this every day then the music died and his voice filled the room.

" I want to introduce you all to our hosts for the evening Mac and Jane own this place and they have worked so very hard for you guys. Lets show them some love" Jane made her way over to Mac and they stood arm and arm and waved. Mac dipped Jane and kissed her passionately. The bar erupted in wild applause.

" So please everyone tell your friends we are a new local owned bar. Mac is a vet and they put their heart and soul in this place. Let's make sure Some other place will be here for many years" Murdock fired up the Doobie Brothers " **Listen to the music** " and once again the floor was hopping.

Face had finally stopped working the door and came over to where Hannibal and Amy were and sat down. "Wow Hannibal I know we're good but I didn't expert this. I think this gonna be fine we may actually see a quick return on our investment maybe I should have asked for more." Face said pulling out his notebook from his jacket pocket.

"Stand down Face we will be fine with our original agreement"

" Yea Face its not always about the money. I mean what you guys met these people last night and look at what you all alone is a return in your investment." Amy said

Murdock came of the stage "Guys look at this place this is so great. I am gonna run over and check on Patty. I put a record on that should give me about 15 minutes before I have to do anything."

"Murdock you are doing a great job. I can't believe how you sound like you have done this your whole life" Amy said as she hugged him

" Thanks Aim! Be right back."they watched him navigate through the crowded bar.

Murdock approached the bar and got Mac's attention. He waved at Murdock to come behind the bar.

'"Hey Mac great night huh?"

" Oh Man Murdock" he swept the taller man up in a bear hug "This is PHENOMENAL!"

" Glad man hey where's Patty?" Murdock asked scanning the room

" She is in the bathroom you want me to send her up to you when she gets back."

" Yea I gotta get back but if she gets the chance can ya send her my way."

'You got it man"

Murdock ran back to his post behind the equipment. Right as he sat down he saw Patty talking to Mac. Jane came over and took Patty's serving tray from her and did a shooing motion.

He saw Patty making her way towards him. He grabbed the mic and paused the music between songs and said "This next one is a special dedication from the Howling Mad One to the most beautiful waitress in the entire world. Patty this is for you." He put the needle down and Moondance started. He jumped of the stage and took her hand the people on the floor had made a circle around them and he led her onto the floor. "Your crazy you know that"

" Yep, I know it. Now the question is can you deal with 's not always gonna be like this. I will be gone , I will be in danger, I will probably get hurt. But if your willing to stand with me I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy." he dipped her for a moment as he pulled her back up and she laid her head on his shoulder "Deal "

The night finally started to wind down around Midnight, but even at midnight there were over 40 people in the bar. The DJ company had come to collect the equipment around 11. So Murdock was free to sit with Hannibal and Amy at the bar. BA was still helping out behind the bar and Face had found a girl so he was sitting at a table talking with her. Murdock had to force himself to relax. Every few minutes a stranger would come up and clap him on the back.

He would smile and thank them but Mac and BA could see on his face that it was starting to wear on him.

"Hey guys why don't you grab that table over there in the corner. I will have BA bring over your drinks. He can sit with you too. I got it from here." Mac told them .

"Yea that's a good idea. I am starting to think that last guy cracked my collar bone when he grabbed me. I think I like it better when they want to kick my ass as opposed to liking me."Murdock stood and stretched a grimace on his face. Patty took that moment to walk over

"Murdock you OK why do you look like your in pain" A look of concern made her features scrunch up.

He turned and hugged her "Awe your cute when your worried just sore no big deal." He kissed her nose and headed over to the table Mac had pointed out. He had his seat picked and rank be damned He was gonna get it. He wanted the corner seat with his back to the wall so he could relax.

Patty walked to the bar to feel a light pressure on her elbow. It was Hannibal.

"Can we have a word in private."

He glanced at Mac and Mac nodded. Then taking a quick look to Murdock who was in a conversation with Amy. He knew he didn't have long. Murdock was the most observant person he 's why he was such a good look out. Even in a full conversation with Amy he would know Patty and him had slipped away. Then he would have to explain himself. That would cause an issue between the two that wasn't necessary .

" What's going on Hannibal?" Patty asked.

"Patty I just want to clear the air before this what ever it is goes any further. Murdock is my responsibility he has been for 15 years. I take great pride in making sure he is OK. We have been through more than I can even explain. He may seem strong and ..Normal right now but someday probably soon your gonna call him or see him and he will be different. He has issues . They are a self protection mode for him. Or he may come back from being with us and he may have a black eye or a cracked rib. Or getting over blindness and powder burns to the face. That just happened not more than a month ago. Now if you want to follow this path.. you have to realize this is all part of who he is who we are. We can't tell him to go on with his life. He needs us and we need him. But if he is still something you want to pursue. Just keep what I said in mind. He is worth it..but its work to be involved with any of us even as a friend. But he isn't one to date or even consider it.. but you changed that . So I just want you to know what you are facing kid. I will do what I can and if you ever need a question answered or some help call me or Face if it's something we can help with we will." Hannibal searched her face to see if she was getting him

" I Know Hannibal we had a conversation earlier. He was so scared about even just being my friend. But we made a deal to take this slow and see where it leads. I can't claim to know everything about him But from what I know..I can't just let him walk away. She said honestly

"OK Patty , that's all I needed." he hugged her and they quickly rejoined the table. Hannibal felt Murdock's eyes on him. Like I thought nothing gets past him.


	15. Chapter 15

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

What started as a night out on the town, has turned into a business investment for the team and a budding romance for Murdock. Now that the guys have everything in the Bar back on track it will be time to head back to LA . How will Murdock's new relationship do when the fun is over .

Comments Yes please

Chapter 15

The guys stayed for a few more days. Face got hold of a sign company and they came out and put new ones up. It even included a marque . Mac pulled in after they had been installed . He couldn't believe they had done that. He sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel trying to control the emotions he was feeling. The last few days had been a whirlwind. Coming so close to losing his business then having 4 complete strangers swoop in and in a few days the bar is making money for the first time. He couldn't remember before last night He had been able to sleep through the night with out waking up in a cold sweat over bills. He heard the guys calling his name they were lined up under the new sign smiling and pointing .

"Well Chief What do you think?" Hannibal asked his blue eyes twinkling

" You guys are just to much, this is amazing!"Mac said voice thick with emotion

"Wait till you see the last surprise. Come on in."Face told him

Murdock got behind Mac and covered his eyes when they got to the door, "No peeking"

"Oh guys what did you do now" Mac wasn't sure he could take another surprise before he just start crying.

When the door opened and Mac could see his jaw dropped. The entire bar was redone. New tables , lights and decor. There was even a shiny new dance floor. Then Mac noticed his were brand new liquor bottles a new speed well and ice bin. "How?I couldn't get the license. Is this legal?"

Patty came out of the kitchen "You couldn't but I could. " she said

"Patty I don't know what to say."

"Its only a temporary license to see if its what we want. If you decide it isn't what you want we just pack it up and go back to beer and wine." She hugged her boss

"It's the least I can do Mac you saved me. You gave me a purpose and a place to go." She leaned against Murdock who had placed his hands on her shoulders. "And if this place hadn't been here I never would have met him."

Jane came in the Bar "Mac did you see the Sign...OH MY GOD Its beautiful. Is this really our place."She ran to her husband and jumped in his arms. They looked at the 5 people in front of them and started hugging them one by one. Even BA was moved by the couples reaction and embraced them back. He usually isn't much of a hugger.

While Jane Mac and Patty looked everything over the team went to a back table.

"Well fellas I think our work here is done we probably should head back to LA. I have to be on set in 2 days. Murdock I am pretty sure you medical pass is about your gone any longer they might notify Decker." Hannibal looked at this friend who solemnly nodded.

He knew he had to go but didn't want to leave Patty. But he had started to feel anxious. He knew he needed to head back to the a few sessions with Dr. Richter. And let out some steam. He had been playing straight for a bit to long and just needed to let lose. He didn't want to do it front of Patty.

"Folks I hate to break up this party but we do need to head back to LA. Now you have all the numbers to contact us. We will check in a few weeks and see how things are progressing. Amy is already back putting the final touches on her piece. She will send you the advanced copy." Hannibal stood up to make his good byes .

" I can't even begin to thank you all. How can I."Mac said his arm around Jane

" Just be successful and happy. Mac that's all we ask"Hannibal told him as he shook his hand

"Well and a return on our investment."Face pipped up

" I will make sure that happens." Jane said

As they all made their way outside Patty and Murdock hung back .

" Can't you stay I.. I don't want you to go."she said in small voice

" Now Patty we knew this was coming as much I don't want to go I have too. I need to get back ."

" When will I see you again?"

" Soon I promise. I can always borrow the Vette. Face wont mind I am only 45 minutes away and I will call you as often as I can. If you call and can't reach me call the number I gave you the first night. Hannibal will know where I we don't answer there call Amy. That just means we are on a job with out the van."

Patty's eyes were filled with tears as he held her for the last time. He kissed her again and broke away he ran to the van and said his good byes to Mac and like that they were watching the van drive off .

"Come on Patty they will be back before you know it. I have a plan of my own." Mac smiled as he took the arms of both women and walked back into the bar.


	16. Chapter 16

Some other Place

Katiemarie

Chapter 16

Murdock and Patty were having their nightly conversation. She had been telling him about the new DJ the bar had hired. And all the goings on with the rest of the bar.

" He is OK he isn't as good as you though." She told him. His warm laughter filled her ear.

" Patty,Hannibal called me this morning. We have a job its in Ecuador. So Face is coming to get me in about an hour. So I will be out of contact for a few days maybe a week."

"Is it gonna be dangerous?"

" Nah Hannibal says its gonna be a piece of cake. They really don't even need a fourth but they need to fly. That is where I come in." Murdock tried to assuage her fears . Any time they left the states the danger rose.

"We will be in contact with Amy so call her can give you our status updates."

Murdock heard voices from outside his door and recognized the voice of his best friend.

"Look darlin that's my cue. Face is here. I love you and talk to you soon."

" BE careful" She heard the phone line click and he was gone. "I love you too" She said to the dial tone

Somewhere in Ecuador

"Come on Captain get this Bird in the air the gorillas are right behind us!" Hannibal yelled over the roar of the engines

"Working on it Colonel kinda hard with one one of you jump in the copilot seat and give me a hand."

" Face help Murdock while I give us some cover."

He opened the door and started throwing grenades out the cargo door.

Face popped up next to Murdock and sat in the seat next to him. Put on the headset and looked around in front of him.

"What do I do?"

"Face all I need you to do is when I say go your gonna pull up on the bird is about as aerodynamic as a brick. Normally I could pull her up alone but not with the shoulder." Murdock had been in a battle with a truck and lost. Face was pretty sure his shoulder was broken and maybe the arm too. Face looked at his friends determined but pained expression.

"OK Murdock"

" Hannibal shut that door unless you want to stay here." Murdock felt the cargo door close. "NOW FACE PULL UP"

Face held his breath as he pulled up against the yolk, Murdock wasn't kidding for a plane this thing did not want to go up. He looked over at the pilot who was struggling with 2 things, one his control of the plane and the other thing that concerned Face even more was it looked like he was about to pass out. Finally they were off the ground Murdock told him to slowly level it back out and Face let out the breath he was holding. Murdock turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Face can you do me one more thing get me an air sickness bag there should be on in the first aid kit behind your seat."

"Sure buddy" He quickly located it and handed it to his stricken friend. Murdock wretched in to the bag and when he felt he was done he handed it to face who threw it out the little window next to him. In the first aid kit there were some aspirin and a ace bandage. Face found the water canteen that he had carried on and handed Murdock the aspirin and water. It wouldn't do much but it might take the edge off till they made it back to LA and Amy could get Murdock to a doctor to have his arm set.

Face acted as Murdock's co pilot until they got back into LA. Landing was difficult on the injured Captain assisted in reverse to the take off . When the plane had come to a complete stop Murdock once again threw up and sagged in his seat. Amy was waiting at the air strip and she pulled the fan up as close to the plane as she could so that Hannibal and Face could unload BA then they came back and helped Murdock out of his seat and put him in his seat in the van.

As they drove back towards LA Amy spoke "Anyone wanna tell me why Murdock looks like he went 2 rounds with a Mack truck ?"

" It wasn't a Mack, it was just a pick up" he spoke softly from the back.

"He got hit by a truck pretty sure his shoulder is broken so next stop is getting medical care." Hannibal said .

BA started to stir."Hey big guy is waking up can somebody sit in between us. He isn't gonna be happy that we put him on the plane and usually its me that he goes after!"Murdock said eying the large man next to him.

BA woke up and looked around "How did I get in the van. You guys put me on the plane again!" He went to yell at Murdock and stopped, one look told him what ever had happened after he got knocked out was worse than anything he could do.

They pulled into a little urgent care hospital and Amy wheeled Murdock into it while the guys waited outside. "Man fool didn't look good what happened?"

Face and Hannibal filled him in. After they had knocked BA out to get on the plane Murdock was pulling the truck off the runway as he came running back one of the gorillas hit him with their truck. He saw it coming and tried to jump out of the way. He cleared the grill but his shoulder smashed into the windshield. Face saw him hit the ground and roll to get back up. Face ran out and grabbed him and got him into the plane. They left out the part about Face having to help in the take off and landing. Poor BA was scared enough of flying he didn't need that in his head.

"Man he's tough" BA said as he walked around to get in his drivers seat.

"We're not gonna be able to bring him back to the VA like that ya know injuries bring questions and that means Decker" Face pointed out

" He can stay with us if needed lets see what the Doc says."

They could see Murdock and Amy coming out of the doors. His arm was in a cast all the way to his shoulder and it was in an immobilizer which kept it tight against his side. Amy was carrying his Jacket. All he had on was his flannel with the sleeve cut off. He looked a bit better than when he went in, but they could tell he was hurting .

"They tried to cut his Jacket off. He wouldn't let them he somehow got it off before he passed out."Amy watched as Face helped him into the put him in Faces seat since it was closer to the door." Amy sat in the back on the bench seat and Face carefully climbed in to Murdock's usual seat.

"Just the Arm is broken. Shoulder was dislocated but they got it back in." Murdock told his friends

"They think he may have a concussion because of him throwing up twice. Also probably because of his refusal to have the Jacket cut off."

" I threw up from the pain.I didn't tell them I was flying a plane from Ecuador with this arm."

" What did you say happened?" Face asked

" Told them my wife and I were fixing our house when I fell off the roof." Murdock smiled at Amy

" Its a beautiful house isn't it darlin?" Murdock winked at her

" Oh yes dear it is" Amy laughed


	17. Chapter 17

Some other Place

Katiemarie

Chapter 17

As they were driving Murdock drifted off to sleep the pain meds he received had kicked in.

Amy remembered quickly about the multiple calls she had received from Patty .

"Oh yea Hannibal I forgot to tell you with all this. Patty called me three times in the last two days. And Mac called too.

They need you to to call them. I think Patty was just checking on Murdock. But Mac asked for you"

" OK Amy thanks I will call them now. We could lay low there until Murdock can go back to the VA."

Hannibal knew that they had a place to crash and Murdock could stay with his girlfriend if they needed to leave .

He called the bar Mac answered on the second ring. "Some other place, Mac speaking"

"Mac its Hannibal Amy said you were looking for me"

" Yea Hey Hannibal, we just wanted to know if you guys would be able to swing by here. We having some issues that as investors you should hear about." Mac said

" Um actually yea that will be great Mac we need a chance to rest after this last job. Some probably longer than others."Hannibal said cryptically.

"Hannibal is everything OK?"Mac asked

" Murdock got hurt , he has a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. He may have a concussion we aren't 100 percent sure."

"What do you mean your aren't sure didn't you take him to a doctor?"

"Yea we did we will talk about it when we get there. So we will see you in a few hours."

"Absolutely Colonel, see ya then."

"Hannibal let me talk to him" Murdock reached over with his good arm and grabbed the phone

" Mac Mac you there"

" Yea"

" It's Murdock don't tell Patty anything. I don't want her to worry."

" Are you OK though?"

" Right as rain"

" OK see you guys in a few hours"

Mac hung up. He was ready to put his plan in motion. Although it wasn't starting out the way he wanted. He really wanted to give Patty a heads up about Murdock being hurt. Since that's all she talked about since the team left. Her fear that Murdock would be hurt or killed. He had actually told her at one point maybe dating a member of the A- team wasn't a good idea for her. Maybe an Account or Banker was better. She ran off crying locked herself in the bathroom and Jane had to talk her out. But he made her happy and she needed to realize that he could be hurt. She was gonna learn it now. He quickly announced to the patrons and the staff that Operation Partner appreciation was in effect.

As the Van pulled in they could see the bar was closed . But it was after 12:30 on a Monday. They saw that Mac's car was still there.

They pulled around the back. Face helped Murdock out of the van. Mac came out the back of the bar.

" Jesus Murdock you look like hell"he exclaimed

"Thanks there Mac"

"Do you know you have a bruise on the side of your head?" Murdock's ball cap had fallen off and was folded up in his jacket.

" No do I?"

"Captain you are to only sleep in intervals tonight. I think you may have a concussion. We may have to bring you back to the Doctor to have your head looked at."

Hannibal was using his commander voice so there were no jokes or arguments

"K" was all Murdock said as Face helped him in the apartment.

" BA go in and see if Face needs any help getting Murdock settled.I need to talk to Mac for a minute."

" Sure"

Hannibal followed Mac into the bar where Jane was sitting at a table doing paper work.

Jane looked up from the paperwork she smiled and rose to greet Hannibal but then seeing the serious look on Mac's face she sat back down.

"Mac I need your opinion, you know her is she gonna fall to pieces?" Hannibal sat down as Mac poured him a drink.

Jane came and joined them"What happened Hannibal? Is he alright?"

"He is but he got hit by a truck right before we got out. He did manage to get us back in one piece. We took him to the ER when we got has a dislocated shoulder and a badly broken arm."

"Hannibal why didn't you guys take him before?" Jane asked

"Cause it happened on the runway. He got hit by the truck and got in the plane and flew us home. We couldn't do anything but get out of there. Do you think I would put off medical care for one of my men? We don't know if he has a concussion or not but now he has a bad bruise on his head."

" Is he altered?"

"See you guys don't know Murdock. He is usually ALTERED. He hid it here, he lives in a psychiatric ward. So when he was hurt he just worked threw it then he got sick twice. He said it was from pain. But I have seen that man bring a chopper into a firefight with a bullet in his chest... I have never seen him be ill from pain. So I think he may have a head injury." Mac put the bottle in front of the gray haired man.

" What do you need Hannibal" ? Mac asked

"Murdock will probably have to stay here without us at one can't go back to the VA looking like ..well like he got hit by a truck. So its gonna be up to Patty to help him. So I need to know if she is strong enough to deal with it. It's not the physical I am worried about but its .. him the whole him the good ,bad and really bad. And I need to know she can handle it."

"She just called before you came in. She knew you guys were coming in and insisted on seeing him tonight." Jane told them

"I need to talk to her before she sees him"

'Is he Dead?" Patty's voice came from the door

"No Patty why would you say that" Jane asked as Patty made her way over to them

" BA wouldn't let me in to see him and then I come in here and you guys are talking in hushed tones like before." Patty's mind flashed back to when her husband died

" No Patty he's gonna be fine." Hannibal told her

" Than let me see him"

"You can but not right now. We need to talk. How much has he told you about where he lives and why he is there?"

"He told me he lives in the VA, and that he had some problems ..but he won't talk to me about it"

"So as you know that he flew my team in Nam. Did he tell you he was in the Thunderbird's?" She nodded

"The CIA? Did he say anything about that?"

She shook her head "No He didn't."

"Murdock was in the CIA really Hannibal? That's incredible" Mac said

"Yea he was before he joined my team, well he could have been doing both and they just didn't tell us., Between the CIA and the Camps Murdock got ..lost. We kept him pretty centered it was not anything mostly Face couldn't handle. He was always there when it counted. But on down time he would make up persona's or invisible friends .We would let him no one else really noticed since he was already known for antics. That's why they called him Howling Mad."Hannibal downed his drink

" But when we were arrested and then found guilty. He really lost it. No one but him and one other person knows exactly happened. I honestly don't believe he even knows . But we heard he was hauled off in cuffs and was facing serious charges. We think a higher up intervened and got him sent home but under the care of the VA. They took his license and committed him. We escaped and landed in LA, we found his as soon as we could but it took months to convince him that we weren't a trick by the CIA or the Vietcong or any other enemy he had real or imagined."

"That's so sad " Jane said

"But he is still here and usually he is fine but he has been hiding a lot from you Patty. I know you have sensed it. His sudden aloofness? When you have to call his name because his mind has wandered the way he laughs it off and says he didn't hear you? Those were things he did with us when he first came back from the camps. He is struggling to hold himself together. He is doing it for you . Just like he did it for us. Until he can't anymore."

Jane listened and placed her head in her hands, "It all makes so much sense now, I can

handle it"

"Handle what, " A voice from the doorway asked


	18. Chapter 18

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

After a job in Ecuador, the team is back at their bar. While Murdock heals from a truck accident . Can Patty and Murdock's new romance survive the reality of his life. And what is Operation Partner Appreciation. I couldn't resist , had to add some hurt /comfort .

Comments Yes

Chapter 18

" Captain why are you not laying down?I gave you an order." Hannibal ran over and helped Murdock to a chair. He was still shaky on his feet. Mac got him some juice .

"I couldn't relax with Face hovering and BA was grumbling about being hungry. So what is the big pow wow in here about? It wouldn't be about me now would it? I'm fine Patty you don't have to look so scared its a broken arm I have hurt myself worse shaving." Patty got up and kissed him on the head She didn't want to hurt him so she refrained from hugging him.

"I still want to do checks every two hours not sure you don't have concussion."Hannibal told him

" I can stay if you want Murdock." Patty said

"Nah Darlin . I wouldn't want to have our first night together with me wrapped up like a mummy. We also have to get Amy back to LA , and I have to check in with Richter ".. his voice trailed off

"Captain Amy will be fine tonight and I already called Richter while you were in the ER. He put you at a retreat for 2 weeks. He said he can extend it if needed."

"Come on Murdock let me walk back with you and help ya get settled. I don't mind I want to help."

Murdock sighed as he realized he was out numbered. He slowly stood and waited for the dizziness to pass .

"I don't need a nurse maid."His sudden mood shift made Patty flinch. He realized it after it came out how sharp his tone was. " I'm sorry Patty I didn't mean to sound like that."

Jane and Mac exchanged concerned glances

" Bed now Murdock don't make me get BA"

'Yes sir, on my way Patty if you want to stay that would be nice."Murdock smiled at her but it looked more like a pained grimace.


	19. Chapter 19

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

Comments : Yes

Chapter 19

Face and BA were at the table when Murdock and Patty walked in.

"Murdock I thought you were laying down. When do you leave? Your gonna get me in trouble with Hannibal" Face said

"He must have snuck out when you were in the shower." BA stated

"Ok ok I'm going sorry Face."

Murdock went back to the room him and Face were sharing again. Slowly sat down on the bed and tried to get his legs on the bed without falling off or on to his arm. Patty went and grabbed his legs to help.

He went to protest but the look Patty gave him stopped it.

"I'm sorry Patty, I didn't want our next meeting to be with me like this I had a grand scene in my head." Murdock slid off the remnants of his flannel while Patty untied his sneakers and place them on the floor

"Hey I 'll take you anyway I can get you" She said as she grabbed another pillow from the closet she also grabbed a blanket and turned back to the bed. She let out a small gasp when she saw the bruises that were bright and large across the top half of his right side. She quickly recovered and placed the extra pillow behind his back. As he sat up she could see the bruises extended all the way around to his back. " So you wanna tell me what happened?"

" It was stupid we were leaving but still had a few unfriend-lies on our tail. Hannibal and Face were getting BA in the plane but they had put the truck to close to the plane and I was worried we would hit it when I started the taxi. So I moved it but as I came around the side and was heading back to the plane I got hit by one of their trucks. I saw it and jumped up to try and avoid the brunt. I hit the windshield and rolled off the side. I blacked out for a second then Face came and grabbed me . We got out of there of there". He laid his head against the wall.

" You flew a plane after getting hit by a truck?"

" Well Face helped, she was a big girl and a little argumentative."

" Holy cow"

"Yea I think a cow might have been easier to fly." He laughed "Could you hand me that bag there"

She went to the dresser and retrieved a black leather duffel bag. She opened it as she handed to to him. He reached in and grabbed a few bottles of medication and a small box. He handed her the box.

" What's this?"

" Just a little something I want you to have" Inside was a set of Dog dog tags .

" It's so you can have a piece of me even when I am not here."

She put them on and leaned in to give him a kiss

" It's like giving your girl your school ring or letter jacket. I don't have either of those anymore so this is all I could think of."

" I love them"

She watched as he struggled to open the pill bottles, she took them and opened them for him. He told her how many of each then she put them in his free hand. He popped them into his mouth and took the water she was holding for him.

They sat up and talked for a little bit finally he drifted off to sleep so she climbed in to bed next to him careful not to jostle him. She could hear him softly breathing and every once in awhile he would mutter in his sleep. She couldn't make out the words but he seemed calm. She thought about the story he told her then thought about all Hannibal had said .As she watched his sleeping form in the bed her heart ached for him but she still wanted to be no where else. Then she heard him sigh her name. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "I'm here your OK" His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. She wasn't sure if he was completely awake or not but he smiled and closed his eyes again.

She stayed there until she heard a light rap on the door. Face came in and said "If you want a break I can sit with him he should be OK"

" I just need to stretch. I am afraid to move I don't want to shake the bed to much." She got out of the bed with a little help from Face. He saw she was wearing Murdock's dog tags.

"When did he give you those I knew he had them he was wearing them when we left the VA. He never wears them" Face said

" Before he went to sleep he took his meds and handed them to me in a box"

" That's a big deal. " Face said seriously

"I Know Face , I Know"

" Well just keep that in mind, when did he wake up last?"

"Now" Murdock was struggling to sit all the way up Face helped him get his feet on the floor.

" You should rest more"

" I will but I need to go to the bathroom"

"Can you give me a hand there Face, Patty no offense." He said with a hint of embarrassment

"OK I will go grab some coffee." She kissed his head and he squeezed her hand

Face helped Murdock in the bathroom and waited till be was done and helped him back into the room.

" So you gave her your tags?"

"I wanted to give her something haven't had the time to shop"

" So you feeling OK? Headache or and more nausea?"

" No I think I could eat too if there is anything."

"Amy ran to the store with BA and got some stuff. You wanna get dressed and head to breakfast."

"I don't know if I can get any of my shirts on with this thing"

" Amy covered that too picked you up some sleeveless t shirts."

Face got one from where he had placed the pack. He helped his friend get it over his head and got his arm sitting in the sling again.

Face put Murdock's cap in his head gently and they walked out to join everyone at the table.

"Hey Face thanks for back there getting me in the plane and then your help flying her."

" Anytime that was quite a jump you made you almost cleared the truck! Maybe you should play basketball." Face laughed


	20. Chapter 20

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

The guys are back with Mac , Jane and Patty. Murdock is recouping from a broken arm and messed up shoulder. Now can he handle a relationship. I know I said it was just a light story but it keeps growing .

Comments : Yes

Chapter 20

As Face and Murdock made it out the table Hannibal and BA Amy and Patty were talking over coffee. Murdock sat next to Patty as Amy put a plate of food in front of him.

Murdock grinned and said "Thanks honey, I don't think I will be able to work on the house for awhile. Hope your not gonna divorce me over it." Patty looked concerned thinking Murdock was having issues cause of his blow to the head.

" That's fine I don't think our insurance will let you back on the roof." Amy told him

" It was our cover story for the ER Patty." Amy had noticed Patty's face at their banter

" Oh had me worried here for a minute, thought maybe it was his head."

" So BA you gonna take me back to LA today?" Amy asked

"If you want little mama"

" I might ride in with ya grab the vette and some clothes for me and I can grab Murdock's extra bag too. You OK on meds or do you need your extra?" Face kept a full set of Murdock's meds with him in case they were needed.

"Yea probably a good idea Muchacho. I have enough on me for a few days . How long do you guys think I should stay away. I can't disappear for the 8 weeks the ER doc said it was gonna take. Richter isn't that good of a liar. And my absence will spark talk and then Decker will come sniffing around"

"At least till the bruising heals up Captain then we can get you back with a smaller cast ." Hannibal was reading the paper .

" Hey guys check this out."Hannibal said placing the paper on the table so all the team could see.

It was a report on the attempted capture of the team a few weeks before. It was a hit piece on the inept handling of the capture of the A -Team. It painted Decker as a buffoon. The author of the article pretty much said that the Army should just give up. They were causing more trouble than the Team was .

" Oh that is gonna burn Rod's butt" Hannibal said as he picked the paper back up

" He is really gonna double his efforts now." Face said

"Yea Man might be worse for us." BA stated

" Come on guys. You know the madder he gets the more mistakes he makes." Hannibal grinned

Mac and Jane walked in the kitchen

"Hey guys. How long ya gonna be around?" Mac asked as Jane made her way around the table giving everyone a hug.

" A few days for us but Murdock might have to hang here until his bruises fade. Unless you would rather stick with us Murdock it's up to you."

" Murdock can stay with me" Patty pipped up. "I mean if you want"

" You guys are always welcome to stay as long as you need.I was just curious.I need some help are having a big event and we could use the extra hands."

Murdock stood up and said "I can offer ya one at least"

"Sure Mac, Face and BA have to go back to LA but they should be back tonight" Hannibal told him

"Excellent I will let you guys get back to your morning. Patty stop by my office and I will fill you in on tomorrow. Murdock good to see your looking better"

'Thanks Mac sorry about last night."

" Nothing to be sorry about from what I heard you took care of business, speaking of business I got to get back to mine." Mac and Jane waved as they headed back out the door.

BA, Amy and Face headed to LA .Murdock and Hannibal were gonna spend the day at the apartment. Patty headed back to her place to grab a shower before her shift started . Murdock was laying on the couch flipping through the TV channels. After the 10th time of going through all the channels he gave an exasperated sigh and tossed the remote on the table.

Hannibal glanced up from his book and looked at his friend. " Problem Murdock?"

"I gave Patty my dog tags"

" Is that the problem?" Hannibal marked his page and put his book down'

"No ..Yes I don't know, maybe, I really like her but how can I do this to her. Maybe I made a mistake trying to have a normal relationship." Murdock leaned against the couch and pulled the brim of his ball cap over his eyes

"You know I don't get involved in the private lives of you guys but I see it from both sides right now." I understand your want to to have a life. I also get the worry that goes with it. I feel the same way" Hannibal told him referring to his on off again love life with Maggie Sullivan .

" And I know its not the same but everyone has doubts. Patty seems like her feelings are genuine."

"But Colonel here the first night we spent together she sat up all night worrying about if I was gonna wake up. How can I do that to someone. And what if I have a bad night? If we are together one night and I lose it?"

"Those nights seem farther and farther between now. At least when your with us I haven't seen one in awhile and Face hasn't said anything" Hannibal said gently

" I know but it still scares me"

" All you can do is tell her the truth Murdock. Don't fight so hard . Be yourself crazy ,sane. If she truly cares she will find away to deal with it."

"Hows Maggie by the way Hannibal. You should make some time and head up to Bad Rock. "

"I should."

"We could make it a double date"

"That would be fun Murdock.I think Maggie and Patty would hit it off ."


	21. Chapter 21

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

Chapter 21

The Team spent the day playing cards and relaxing. Patty stopped in around 5 with a huge tray of food.

"Hey guys you should try this we have a guest chef tonight."she said brightly

BA took the tray from her and put it on the kitchen counter. It was homemade lasagna , Cookies and garlic bread. Patty stood behind Murdock and kissed the top of his head. He could hear his tags jangle as she moved.

" Man Patty , I haven't had food like this since I was at my Mama's.I know its not hers but it's close."

" Glad you like it BA Mac says be at the bar at 7."

" We will any idea what is going on tonight what we are doing. How should we dress?" Face asked

" Its a party so what ever you want I guess"

Face brought a new suit on the way back from LA . His tailor had just finished it so he was happy.

Murdock was a little concerned cause with his shoulder and arm in a cast he couldn't wear a normal shirt .

" Face any idea about what I can wear cant get my t-shirts on."

" Yea Buddy I picked up an extra shirt it should fit over the cast. We can probably get a jacket over the cast if the shirt doesn't work."

" Cool"

Patty kissed Murdock on the cheek and headed back to the bar. The guys had a few hours to kill before they needed to be there. They all got cleaned up and Face helped Murdock get ready. He had brought a nice pair of Black pants and a light blue shirt for Murdock. He had a gray tailored suit with a Lavender tie for himself.

When Face tried to get a Black Suit jacket on Murdock he shook his head. "No MY Jacket"

"Come on Murdock it wont go with the rest. Can't you leave the bomber jacket home for a night. I don't even think it will fit over your cast."

" FACE Please I need it." Face knew it was a losing battle. He gently helped Murdock get his arm in the sleeve and pulled it over the cast somehow it fit.

"Thanks Face guy. Its weird I know but I don't feel like me with out it." Then he grabbed his ball cap and put it on.

Face shook his head and said " I don't know why I bother."

The guys walked around to the front of the bar and noticed there were no cars in the parking lot other than Macs, Pattys and a bus. The outside lights were off.

"This is weird Patty said 7 didn't she ,didn't she Face?"Hannibal looked around suspiciously

As they opened the doors they could see the room was full everybody had their backs to the door and Mac was standing holding a rope attached to a banner. Jane stood on the other side and Patty was standing to Macs left

Suddenly everyone in the bar turned and yelled Surprise as Mac unfurled the Banner

" **Thank You A-TEAM** "

In big letters the banner said. It had an American flag on one side and the Bar's name on the other.

The men looked at each other then at everyone standing in front of them holding up Champagne glasses.

"NO way" Murdock exclaimed

As they made their way in the bar people were yelling Hi and thank you and clapping the men on the back . Thankfully they didn't do that to Murdock and would just wave to him. Mac had filled them in on his shoulder so they were being careful not to hurt him.

As the crowd parted BA spotted a familiar figure holding a cake with tears in her eyes .

"MAMA" he shouted at he ran to his mother who had placed the cake on the nearest table . He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her close.

"SCOOTER" they both were laughing and crying at the same time.

"How did you get here?" BA asked wiping his eyes quickly

" Your friend Mac called me a few weeks ago and told me everything you boys did for him. At first I thought it was that sucka Decker, but then Amy called me and explained it was true. He told me he wanted to throw a party for you all and had a plane ticket with an open date waiting for me at the airport. So he told me it was today and I was on the plane in an hour. I got here last night. Mac and Jane let me stay with them and I cooked all day to keep myself busy. Did you like your Lasagna I know its one of your favorites "

"Yea MAMA" he still couldn't believe she was there.

" He said it wasn't as good as yours Mrs B." Murdock said with a sly grin towards BA

"Shut up Murdock , Shut up!" BA growled

"Now scooter be nice." She went and gave Murdock a light hug and said "Murdock your always so thin you need my cooking more than anyone. I will make sure you get some to take home. Are you OK Son. Mac said you broke your arm"

" Yes Ma'am I'm good." He kissed her cheek and backed away so the women could greet Face and Hannibal

As the other two men greeted Mrs B. Mac got on stage and took the mic

"If I can have everyone's attention. Hannibal , Face, BA, Murdock we all come here tonight to honor all you do. I know you recognize the people gathered here .They're all people you have saved over the years. You have put your lives and freedom on the line for each and everyone. I have heard some of the story's and I am sure as the night goes on we will hear more. But this is just a small representation of how many there are. To get them all we would need a stadium .I want to share my story, a few weeks ago these men wandered into this little bar and changed it forever. They didn't know me from Adam but with no hesitation they threw themselves into making it what it is now. With nothing but a nod and a wink they transformed our lives. Hannibal you said it's what you do and tried to make it seem like nothing. But you changed made me realize that there are heroes out there. On behalf of Jane and Patty and Myself I can never thank you all enough . SO to the A-Team!"

He lifted his glass as someone came up to Hannibal's side and handed him a glass.

" Thanks Patty," he turned to find the smiling face of Maggie Sullivan." Maggie your here did you know about this too?" Hannibal for once in his life didn't see this coming

" Yea Amy called me I got down here today. This is quite a big event .I wouldn't have missed it for the world."Maggie smiled warmly and wrapped her free hand around Hannibal's waist.

As everyone drank their champagne Mac got down from the stage and a band took the stage, they started the night with " **Turn the Page** " from Bob Segar.

Mac came back to Hannibal And Maggie, Face Amy who had popped in during the speech, Murdock and Patty and BA and his Mom.

"Mac this is to much I don't know what to say. I mean all these people how did you get them all here?"

" Amy did most of the logistics. She arranged for everyone to get here and set them all up in one hotel so we could get them here all at once. We didn't want a lot of cars in the driveway since we are closed tonight."

" Amy thank you for all your help."Mac said to the blushing reporter

" You did great kid. I am in shock .." Hannibal hugged Amy

" Wow the Great John Hannibal Smith at a loss for words."Maggie said with a laugh

" I don't ever remember a moment like this." Face said

"Well you guys deserve it."

" No I mean a speechless Hannibal." Face said with a grin

" Well guys I am gonna get back to my bar lots of thirsty people and Patty your off tonight. Spend the night with your man."Mac winked at the couple as he walked past.

The group moved to the table that was set up the a VIP sign . On the table was a large photo album.

Inside were picture of past people they had helped some with a smiling team some alone. Also there were stills of the men alone and together. Some of them in pose some of them in action. One of BA under the hood of a truck, one of Face pointing to a skyline, One of Hannibal with a cigar and afar off look and one of Murdock in the cockpit of a helicopter . On other pages were short letters from people they had worked for.

" I put this together when Mac started planning this. Danial had a lot of these photos I took when we were in Arizona . The team had helped save wild Mustangs a few months before and Amy had her camera the whole time. " The letters I actually receive quite often. I have been keeping them to give to you and tonight seemed like a perfect time." Amy said as the guys crowded around each other to look . The last page was a picture of everyone in attendance under the Marquee of the bar .

On the marquee it said "I LOVE IT WHEN A PLAN COMES TOGETHER"

"Oh Amy that's beautiful."Maggie said as she looked down at Hannibal .His eyes were misty he

shook his head.

"Amy I don't know what else to say but thank you. You do a lot for us and I know we have had some bumps over the years. You are and always be a member of the team." Hannibal raised his glass

"Yea Amy thanks a lot for getting my Mama here."BA told her as he lifted his glass

" Thanks Muchacha this is outstanding." Murdock squeezed her hand

"Yea Amy this is really nice." Face leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

Then Daniel Running-bear popped up behind Amy and greeted the guys.

"Hey fellas, Hi Range rider referring to Murdock's alter ego for the job they did." Patty looked at Murdock and he waved it off

"Nah Daniel I'm just plain old Murdock tonight." he stood and shook Daniels hand with his good one.

"Mind if I steel Amy I want to get a dance." With that he whisked her off she turned her head and waved at her friends

" So they are still together huh ?" Face sighed

"Cheer up Lieutenant it's a party."

The guys were all smiles as they made their way around the room and chatted with everyone.

As the night wore on Murdock felt like he had shook so many hands that his arm was gonna fall off.

It was overwhelming for the whole team to be in the spotlight. So much of what they do requires them to be invisible .

BA and his mom sat at the table as people approached and thanked BA for all his help .Mama B was smiling and looking lovingly at her son. They got so little time together and tonight was a real eye opener for her. She knew her son helped people but meeting some of them really hit it home.

Hannibal and Maggie were dancing and Face had found Samantha Lawrence and was in conversation with her.

"Hey Murdock you there," Patty had been calling his name for a minute and he finally turned to looked at her

"Oh sorry babe was just taking it all in." He said a the took the glass she was holding

"What do you think of the band their good aren't they?"

"Yea they are!"

Before Murdock could say anything else he was called over to the bar by Hannibal's command "We need you for a minute Captain if its OK."

He had 4 shot glasses lined up and BA had left his seat and was also joining his friends

"Duty calls Patty." he smiled at Patty and joined the guys at the bar for a toast.

While Murdock joined them at the bar. She went up to the band and spoke quickly to the lead singer.

After their shot was done the band gathered on the stage and the singer said

" We have a special treat tonight one of the guest's of honer is going to join us on this next song. Murdock would you join us up here"

"WHAT?" Hannibal and BA and Face all said as they looked at the equally confused face of their pilot.

The bar started chanting Murdock's name as he stood there looking around in disbelief.

" I can't ..I don't, huh?" Patty came up and gently guided him to the stage

" For me?"she asked earnestly

"OK here goes nothing" He said as he straitened his hat and jacket.

The crowd clapped and hollered as he made his way to the Mic. He quickly told the band the song and said " I didn't know I was doing this tonight but this is a song for Patty ."

The band stated with a small piano part and Murdock took a deep breath and locked eyes with Patty,

" **Everyday, it's getting closer, going faster than a roller coaster.  
A love like yours would surely come my way.  
Everyday, seems a little faster, all my friends, they say go on up and ask her.  
A love like yours would surely come my way."**

As he started to relax his voice got stronger. Hannibal and BA and Face were in awe.

They had heard him sing many times over the years but never with this emotion.

Maggie whispered in Hannibal's ear " He is really good " Smith nodded

As the song went on people started dancing. Patty stood directly in front of Murdock never breaking eye contact with him. He took a step down and let her hold his waist as they both swayed.

 **"Everyday it seems a little stronger, everyday it lasts a little longer"**

 **Come what may, do you ever long for true love from me?  
Everyday seems a little closer, going faster than a roller coaster.  
A love like yours would surely come my way.  
A love like yours would surely come my way, everyday."**  
 **" Everyday it seems a little stronger, everyday it lasts a little longer.  
Come what may, do you ever long for true love from me? Like I long from you baby.  
Everyday seems a little closer, going faster than a roller coaster.  
A love like yours would surely come my way. "**

As the final notes faded Patty threw her arms around Murdock's neck and kissed him.

Murdock handed the Mic back to the band and thanked them for allowing him to join .

"You did great man really good." the singer told him .

As Murdock and Patty made their way back to the bar Murdock couldn't believe what he just did. It's one thing to sing around his room or in the privacy of a cockpit. But this was a full room of friends .

He sat down at the bar and waited for his knees to stop shaking. More people were crowding out on the dance floor as the band played **SHOUT** by the Everly Brothers

"That was so great Murdock . Sorry about putting you on the spot like you have such a beautiful voice I wanted everyone to hear it." Patty told him kissing him again

Sometimes on the phone late at night Murdock would sing to her until she would fall asleep. It always gave her a warm feeling.

"Glad you liked it thanks for making me. I always wanted to sing with a band"

"Awe Murdock that was so Beautiful."Mrs B had made her way to where he was sitting and hugged him .

" Thanks Mrs B hey did you meet Patty its been so crazy here I don't remember if I introduced you."Murdock asked her

"Yes dear I met her yesterday when I got here but now that I know she is your Patty that BA had been telling me about. Come her young lady."Mrs B opened her arms

Mrs B hugged Patty close and whispered "He's a special man be good to him ya hear. Don't make me come back here." Patty hugged her back and said " I know and I will "

Mrs B made her way back to where son was sitting and squeezed his shoulder. BA put a large ringed hand over his mothers.

Patty, Murdock , Hannibal and Maggie made their way back to the VIP table. Face and Samantha had just come off the dance floor and they rejoined the table .

Mac approached the table with a tray full of drinks, "You guys having a good night" he asked

"Mac this is the best night I have ever had." Hannibal said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well its just a small token of our gratitude I have heard some amazing stories tonight. These people are grateful for you guys, as we are."

" I should probably address the room and thank everyone . Well we all should."Hannibal said as he indicated for the rest to follow .

They walked to the stage in order of their rank as they usually did with out even thinking about it

Hannibal in the lead Face behind him and BA behind Face and Murdock in the back.

The lead singer nodded as Hannibal asked for the mic. The guys stood side by side in an attention pose behind their colonel.

" I just want to take this moment to thank each and everyone of you for being here tonight. Also to thank Mac and Jane and Amy Allen for putting this together. I am overwhelmed and honored . We don't do what we do for riches or fame. We do it because people like you are out there and need help. The three men behind me are some of the finest I know. We have been together for a over a decade, and I know I can be a task master and hard to handle at times. But you guys are always there and I thank you for that. Hannibal turned towards his team and spoke to each individual.

" Face for always being my second and all always being able to read my mind before I even know what I am thinking. You have turned into a fine man. Watching you grow up over these years fills me with pride." Face beamed as Hannibal spoke. The colonel wasn't big on praise usually a "Good job kid, or a Nice" was about the highest amount of praise he gave.

" BA for everything we put you through the trickery and the times we have knocked you out to put you on a plane against your will. You are an amazing man so intelligent and kind. People look at you and expect you to be gruff and short tempered . We use that to our advantage a lot. But we also know you as a caring and wonderful friend. Who always has a moment for a wayward child or a wayward commander. Mrs B" Hannibal turned to address the women standing at the table wiping her eyes. "You have raised an amazing man and I promise to keep him safe and make sure he makes it back to you as soon as I can." Mrs B nodded and blew both Hannibal and BA a kiss.

"Murdock , what can I say, you are one of the most talented people I have ever met. You can fly anything, you out of all the guys have so many layers that each day I feel we are meeting a new Murdock. But with all your antics one thing always remains constant your unwavering support of us. You are the most loyal friend I have ever had the honor to make. Your always up for some adventure and even times when we know you aren't you are still with us. You could have walked away from us when we went on the run. But there you are fighting the fight right with us. I know people call you crazy but we wouldn't have you any other way . I always rest well knowing you have our back." as Hannibal spoke to him Murdock nodded his head in thanks.

When he finished speaking he turned to his men and saluted them

Face took the mic from Hannibal as he stepped back in line with his men who were patting him on the back and thanking him.

"BA and Murdock have decided I will speak for them as well as myself. Thank you all for this outpouring of love. I grew up alone in an orphanage and these three men behind me are my family. My brothers , my fathers , my friends. The war taught us to be a unit but Hannibal you have taught us how to be a family. You and your plans and your zest for life have kept us alive all these years and we may disagree at times but one thing you can always count is we will follow you into the gates of hell and back . Thank you Mac and Jane for making us see that we do make a difference. And that we matter somewhere in the world. I know for a kid like me that is all I dreamed of growing up and I have found it. Thank you all again for being here."

He handed the mic back to the singer of the band and they made their way back to the table. People were clapping and hugging them as they made their way through the crowd.

"Very nice Face couldn't have said it better myself." Murdock hugged his friend

"Thanks Murdock "

The band began their last set and the team laughed and pointed at BA when the band started up with **Yellow submarine** . Hannibal Face and Murdock sang together and even BA joined in at the refrain the rest of the team laughed even harder .

 **Moondance** started and BA jumped up and asked him mom to dance .

"I didn't know you danced Scooter."

"I do now and I can't pass up a dance with my best girl." She took his arm and he led her out on the floor. BA remembered all the steps Murdock had taught him. Murdock watched his friend with pride . Glad BA had asked him and was able to dance with his mom .

Hannibal and Face leaned across the table and said " BA dances?"

"Captain why do I think you had something to do with that?"

" I don't know interment memory loss yada yada." Murdock winked at them


	22. Chapter 22

Some Other Place

Katiemarie

This story has really taken on a life of it's own. So now the team has had their night they are enjoying some down time. Maggie and BA's mom are in town. Murdock is just waiting for his obvious bruises to fade before he heads back to the VA.

Chapter 22

As the last guest hugged the team goodbye Mac locked the door. Everyone was on the bus and heading back to the hotel. Mrs B was going to spend the night at the apartment with her son. Hannibal was gonna ride back to Maggie's hotel room. Face had decided to go back with Samantha in the vette.

The team was making plans for the next few days . They usually stayed together but they felt that taking some well deserved time off was in order. BA's mom's return ticket was also open ended . So since there hadn't been hide nor hair of Decker they figured it was safe for the two to spend some overdue time together.

"That was incredible Mac. I don't know how we will ever thank you ." Face said

"It was just like I wanted it to go, I mean I wish that Murdock wasn't banged up but it worked out having you guys back." Mac said as he washed a beer mug.

"By the way Murdock is there anything you can't do? You can sing, dance , fly." Mac asked with a

curious look.

"Not be crazy " BA said

BA's mom smacked him on the arm. "Scooter I will not tell you again to be nice. You may be a grown man but your still not too big for me to knock you back in line."

"Sorry Mama "

"Oh thank you Mrs. B ,I love BA. I Know he doesn't mean anything by it." Murdock kissed her on the cheek and stuck his tongue out at BA

" Murdock you really have a great voice " Jane said

Murdock's face became flushed with embarrassment. "Thank you Jane. I only did it cause Patty wanted me too."

"Captain I will tell ya the truth. You did incredible. We have heard you sing. But that song was the best."Hannibal told him. Murdock stuffed his hand in his jacket. He was looking at feet. He was uncomfortable with all the praise.

" H.M you made me want to cry." Patty told him. Murdock kissed her and said "Well you were the inspiration for it." No one called him H.M at least usually. It was always Murdock or his rank in Hannibal's case.

"You need any help cleaning up Mac?" Patty asked

" Nope we got it. You guys go get out of here. Enjoy the rest of your night." Mac shooed them out of the bar.

Hannibal was getting into Maggie's car , BA and him mom were heading back to the apartment. Face had left already.

Murdock and Patty waved at the couple as Maggie's car drove off.

"Nite BA, nite Mrs B" they said the mother and son waved as BA put his arm around his mom's shoulder.

"I'm so happy she made it for this, he had been missing his mom something awful." Murdock told her as they stood in front of her car.

"How you feeling H.M?"

"Awe sweetheart, don't you worry none about me. I got lots of miles left on this old engine"Murdock winked at her

" Stop it, if we are gonna be together you can't do that."

" I'm sorry. I don't mean to be flippant. I'm fine please don't worry."

"Well I'm gonna, I like you. I hate to see you all banged up like this."

They got in her car to leave. Murdock took his cap off to brush back his hair in frustration.

"Patty I know what how hard it is to be with me. This is why I told you I wasn't sure this would work." He looked out the window

" Why Murdock, Why do you do it. You heard Hannibal tonight you could walk away anytime."

"Its who I am Patty they need me and I need them. I feel the most secure when I am with them. They accept me no doubts no judgments." He exhaled with emotion.

" It's just so dangerous. I heard tonight that you almost went blind? And you have been beaten up and god knows what else I didn't hear about."She said as they pulled into her house.

Murdock didn't speak again until they were in the house. He paced the room as she sat down on the couch.

" I joined the Air force after my grandparents died. They raised me after my mother passed when I was 6. My father died when I was a baby. I joined because all I ever wanted was to fly. They trained me and found out I was good. Really good. I was one of the youngest Thunderbird's. So then I was sent to Nam. I did a tour flying different units. But then the commanders would have me pulled. They didn't want me. I was reckless. I was hard to deal with. I was Howlin' Mad as they called me. Then Hannibal got me. He wanted me. For the first time I felt the camaraderie that the military promised. But with everything the Team did then I was actually considered the normal one."Murdock threw himself on the couch. He wrapped his legs under himself

" We ran a few missions. The story we told you the first night. The next mission we were shot down. We spent 6 weeks in a camp. Not just any one mind you but one of the worst. In my mind my job was to make sure my team made it. I protected them. They would take Hannibal and we would watch him come back. Beaten and bloodied but never broken. Then they would come for Face or BA. I stopped most of that. I took the beatings for them. They were so young and innocent. I didn't want to see them hurt. So I made myself a target, I knew I could handle it. I had too. I held on as long as I could. We got out of the camp alive but a piece of me was lost. I covered it well at least I thought I did. For anyone who wasn't the team. But they knew. Face would sleep in the same room with me to keep me from screaming. He had many mornings that he would go to mess with bruises from me. But he never complained. They knew I was on the brink. Then their last mission and the aftermath happened. I can't talk about what I did so don't ask. But the result was them arrested and I ended up stateside in the VA. They escaped and found me. I didn't believe it at first. I had given up. I saw and went through too much." He took a deep breath and wiped his face. She could see this was taking all he had but in her heart she knew she needed to let him finish.

" So as much as I like you..might love you. Don't ask me to choose between you and my life with the team. Cause you wont like the answer. You will lose that choice every time. I can't walk EVER. It would be like asking me to cut my left arm off to save my right. There isn't a good choice."

" Murdock I understand. I would never want you to give up your friends. I just worry not just about you but everybody" she said

" But your not with everybody..your with me. And being with me means your a target too. Between the military or any people we piss off. I don't know how I would handle if anything happened to you because of me." He searched her green eyes to make sure she was understanding what he was saying.

" So please ...don't make me chose. I know you say now that you wouldn't. But there may come a time that you want to. And I can't , I won't chose. I would rather not have anyone else in my life. We can't change who we are. What we do is too important. You saw that tonight. The guys need me." he said in a small voice.

" OK H.M , I will never ask you to chose. But I have to be honest. I can't say there will never be doubts. But I think I could love you and I 'm not willing to walk away just yet" She knelled in front of him and took his face in her hands.

" Thank you Patty. I promise if it gets to hard for you I will let you move on. I only want you to be happy." she could see the pain in his eyes.

'Well than kiss me" and he did.

They spent the night wrapped in each others arms. Patty on Murdock's free arm. She spent most of the night tracing his scars and caressing his free shoulder. Finally she drifted to sleep with his voice singing softly in her ear.

The next day they met Hannibal, Maggie, BA, his mom and Face for a home cooked meal. Samantha had to head back home. There had been reports from local towns people that Decker had been around. So the guys were gonna split up and meet back in LA in two days.

When they all separated Face pulled Murdock aside. "You sure you don't want a ride back with me. You can always crash at my place." he asked

"Nah face I would just slow you down. I got my pass from Richter. So what's Decker gonna do? I can't be arrested for having a life now can I ." he smiled warmly at his friend "I'll give ya a call in a few days"

" Promise"

"Honest"

" OK buddy talk to you in a few days" He said as he hugged goodbye to Patty

Hannibal and Maggie got into Maggie's car. He was headed up to Bad rock with her.

"Captain call me at Maggie's, while you're out you are on the same regiment as the other two we are in contact every four hours." Hannibal ordered

"Yes Sir."

"Patty talk to you soon , take care of him for me."Hannibal said

" I will Hannibal"

They watched the cars pull out of the parking lot. " I love those guys " Murdock said

"They love you too."

" I know"

" I do too ya know. " She said

He didn't say anything. Just pulled her close for a kiss.

END


End file.
